Secrets of a Cat and Mouse
by Calie1
Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase’s disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who's that Girl

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: I know, how predictable, a new girl with a secret. But I like to think my story is a little different at least.

* * *

"Who's that girl?"

Everyone's eyes looked to where Caleb was pointing at a lone girl sitting on a bench reading a book.

"New I think. Transferred in last week." Taylor offered. "I've got study period with her. I don't know her name though."

"Kind of odd how she transferred in the same week as you know who disappeared." Caleb continued to watch her with interest.

"Maybe." Pogue watched the girl with mild interest. There was nothing about her that made her really stick out. She was mildly attractive, but nothing out of the ordinary. Truthfully, if Caleb would not have pointed her out Pogue probably would never have noticed her. "But he made an effort to insert himself into our lives. I don't even think this girl knows what's going on around her or would even care."

"She's kinda cute though." Reid commented as he squinted in an effort to get a good look at her. "In a mousy school girl kinda way."

Taylor laughed. "I'm sure any girl would take that as a compliment. No wonder you can't keep a girl."

Pogue and Taylor laughed at Reid's expense but Caleb didn't pay much attention and continued to watch the girl. It was a only a few seconds later when she looked up and met his eyes. Caleb turned away from her and looked back to the other three boys.

"Ohhhh. Flirting with the new girl. I saw that. I hope Sarah doesn't find out."

Caleb frowned at Reid but didn't comment. "I'm serious about this."

"So am I." Pogue responded knowing Tyler and Reid wouldn't be any help to him in convincing Caleb there wasn't anything to worry about. "I think you're spooked now. Not every new person that comes to school here is out to get us. So he was. But I'm not sneaking in to check her personal file or any other new students file."

Caleb tried to tell himself that Pogue was right. There was really no evidence that her reason for being there had anything to do with Chase.

The vibrating inside Breanna's school bag drew her attention from the group of boys. Without even checking her bag she collected her things and hurried back inside the school building. Once in the entrance she grabbed the phone from her bag and answered it. "Hello."

"_How are you?"_

Breanna sighed. "I'm okay. A little lonely."

"_It's hard getting used to I know."_

"Yea, right. Dad I don't think I'm cut out for this." Breanna looked around at the people walking through the halls and headed in the least crowded direction.

"_Sure you are. I wouldn't have sent you if you weren't."_

"Yea, I know, that's what Uncle Robert said too."

"_Look, you don't have to worry. All you have to do is watch. No one is asking you to get involved. That's all our job is, is to watch."_

"I know that. But it is easier to watch when you're not being seen." As if some higher power was working against her she ran strait into one of the people she was trying her best to avoid. Her phone, the back, and the battery scattered in different directions once it hit the floor. "Shit." Just as she went to pick up the pieces the blond she ran into beat her to it. When he held out the pieces to her she fumbled for something to say. "Thanks."

"It was my fault." Reid studied her as she put her phone back together. "You're new aren't you?"

Alarms went off in Breanna's head when he questioned her. She was supposed to be unseen to them, not talking to them. "Yea."

"I'm Reid." Her eyes met him and he could see that she was fighting against giving him her name.

Her name would mean nothing to him and most likely he would have found it out sooner than later, but it still made her uncomfortable to give it to him. "Breanna." After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence she spoke again. "I've got to go." With a quick smile she hurried down the hall.

Reid turned and allowed his eyes to follow her. He hadn't meant to bump into her but once he had he couldn't resist the opportunity to see whether Pogue or Caleb was right. Reid was beginning to suspect it was Pogue. That girl was to shy and jumpy to have anything to do with what happened with Chase. When she turned the corner he smirked. Even if she wasn't involved in anything making her uncomfortable had been worth the effort.

* * *

The next day Breanna spent her extra time in the library, as she did almost every day. Every so often she would venture into town if she needed something or sit at a coffee shop to read but it was easier to keep an eye on them at school. Of course it not having any friends made it really easy to stay at school. Fate was finally working in her favor because when she walked in Reid and Tyler were sitting at one of the tables being surprisingly quite. She did her best to remain unseen by them and slipped between an isle.

Reid had seen her though and turned to Tyler. "You know that girl that Caleb was talking about the other day?" He whispered. When Tyler nodded he continued. "I ran into her later, literally. She's strange."

When Reid turned back to the paper he was writing Tyler stared at him in confusion. He was expecting something more. Something better than 'she's strange'. "That's it?"

Reid just shrugged. He really had nothing else to say. When she had appeared again it was between to shelves but he had the perfect view of her. At least her backside. She was climbing up a small ladder to get to a higher shelf. "What do you think?" Reid nodded towards her.

Tyler looked up and spotted the girl again. When he looked back to Reid he noticed the look on his face. "No Reid. Not here."

"Oh come on." It wasn't under her skirt that he wanted to see, it was the shocked embarrassed look on her face that he was looking for. It had been so easy the day before that he couldn't help another go. When Tyler reached into his pocket Reid waved it away. "No money, I'm just curious. So what do you think?"

For a moment Tyler just looked at Reid. There was more to Reid's reasoning than just being curious but Tyler decided not to question him. "White cotton."

"Maybe. No, white boy shorts. I think she wants to feel cute." Reid smiled and focused on her skirt. Just as her skirt began to blow up her hand came down behind her and she spun around. Their eyes met and Reid found the thought of being caught making it impossible for him to breathe. There was a look of accusation in her eyes as if she knew it was him. She quickly came down the ladder and started walking in his direction. For a moment he swore she was going to stop in front of him and slap him by the look of anger on her face. Instead she passed him and headed to the check out desk.

"What just happened?"

Reid turned to Tyler and shook his head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tyler whispered harshly. "Before you could even blow up her skirt she turned and looked at you. Did she see your eyes?"

"No, I don't think so." Reid tried to concentrate on what Tyler was saying but all he could see was the look on her face.

"If Pogue or Caleb finds out-."

That brought Reid out of his trance. "There is no reason for them to find out, is there Tyler?"

At that point Tyler thought it wise to keep quite and turned back to his paper.

* * *

It was the next day during Reid's first class that he realized he did have a class with Breanna. She was there when he walked in and at the sound of the door closing behind him she looked up and met his eyes.

When he smirked at her she quickly looked down but she could tell out of the corner of her eye that he was watching her all the way up the steps until he passed her and sat two rows behind her. The rest of class went by without incident but Breanna still couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling she'd received when he looked at her.

Through the majority of class he had watched her, hoping she would notice him staring at her and be forced to turn around. Either she was very oblivious or refused to look at him. When class was over he found himself following her out of curiosity, at least that's what he told himself. Because there was no way he was attracted her. She was just way to simple and shy for his taste. It wasn't that she was unattractive he admitted. But he didn't want cutesy and innocent.

"Reid."

Reid stopped and turned to find Tyler hurrying to catch up with him. He glanced back quickly to where she was heading then looked back to Tyler with a frown. "What?"

"What do you mean what? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I forgot." Reid looked again down the hall than back to Tyler.

"You forgot?" Tyler looked down the hall to where Reid kept looking than looked back at him confused. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Let's go." He turned to head back the way he had come but stopped when he heard the commotion coming from down the hall. Reid turned around again and headed in the direction he had been originally walking in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Finally, Reid got close enough and peered over the heads of students who were watching. In the center was one of Aaron's friends in a soaked uniform. Opposite him was Breanna who also was mildly wet.

"I said I was sorry." Breanna said a little more angrily than the last time. It hadn't been just her fault, he had ran into her also. Next thing she knew he was covered in some drink he was carrying. If it hadn't been for Reid Garwin making her nervous then none of this would have happened.

"You're sorry? That doesn't fix my clothes."

Reid pushed through to the front of the crowd and focused on the other boy's feet which stood in a puddle of liquid. With a subtle flash of his eyes he pulled the other boy's feet out from under him and watched with a smile as he fell to the ground. "Oh wow, that must have hurt." The other boy glared at him as she stood up and finally walked off with the other students laughing behind him. Reid spared a glance at Breanna who was already looking at him. He winked and she quickly took off in the other direction.

Tyler didn't miss anything of what happened. He knew it was Reid who had knocked the boy over and Tyler had a sneaking suspicion is had something to do with that girl. He also didn't miss the look between them. "Is there a reason your knocking people over for a girl you don't even know?"

Reid turned to Tyler with a glare. "Are you ready to go?"

With a nod, Tyler headed back down the hall to their next class.

* * *

Breanna ran into her room, shut it behind her, and leaned back against it. She was trying to remain conspicuous but it was becoming steadily difficult. Reid Garwin would not leave her alone and it was starting to become very frustrating. He'd already used his powers near her twice and the first time she tried to dismiss it as him just being an irresponsible male, but the second time she wasn't sure how to explain it. He was careless with his powers and she suspected he liked playing jokes on people but he didn't have to make the other student fall. Then that wink. Breanna sunk down to the floor and let her head fall back against the door with a thud. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Game of Chase

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Very short but considering where my next chapter starts off I though this was an appropriate stopping point. Review if you like it. I have a few chapters that are near ready. Reviews can make me move faster.

* * *

It was a little over a week till Reid's ascension and he was starting to feel the agony of waiting. It was putting him on edge and everything seemed to setting him off. Tyler had decided to steer clear of him for the most part and Caleb and Pogue just seemed to ignore him except when he used. That's when Caleb was the angriest. In the back of Reid's mind he knew it was because Caleb cared but Reid didn't want to hear any of it.

There was nothing he could do until his ascension so he found himself in the library trying to focus on a paper that he had been procrastinating on for weeks. It was a loss to him though and he wound up slouched in his chair watching all the other students studying. Finally, he's eyes did find something interesting. Further back in the library Reid found his latest interest. She was sitting at a table by herself and clacking away on a laptop. Up to this point Reid had been content with just watching and doing his best to make her uncomfortable but it was getting steadily boring. So with another idea in mind he stood up and headed in her direction. When he finally came to stand behind she still wasn't aware of his presence. Reid bent over, placed both hands on the table on either side to her, and whispered in her ear. "You really should get out more."

Breanna cried out and threw her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. When she turned to see who was looking over her shoulder a feeling of dread came over her. "Are you trying to get me kicked out?"

"Doesn't matter to me." He straitened up and took a seat next to her.

"What do you want?" Breanna turned back to her laptop and tried to continue on her paper but it was hard to with him watching her.

"Just a little entertainment." She looked at him with a frown but he smiled.

"I'm not entertaining." She turned back to the computer and refused to look at him again.

"Oh sure you are." Reid sat back with an amused smile and watched her continue to ignore him.

A couple of minutes went by and finally Breanna couldn't take it any longer and turned in her chair. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" She groaned and turned away from him. He watched as she shut her computer and gathered up her books. When she got up and began walking away he followed her. When they were out of the library doors she spun around on him and he finally caught the first traces of anger.

"You are really creeping me out." He only chuckled and it made her anger rise even more.

"Really? I never thought of myself as creepy. Slightly annoying maybe, but not creepy." She turned around again and began to walk away but he was close behind her.

"Well I call it creepy. Why are you following me?" She quickened up her pace but her short legs were no match for his longer ones.

"Nothing better to do."

"Right. You have friends, some kind of hobby maybe, or at least mid terms to study for. You're telling me the only thing you could think to do was follow around a girl you don't know." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side and Breanna was prepared to give him a piece of her mind until she noticed two boys ahead of her that had started shoving one another. She looked back up at him with a shy smile. "Thanks." He only smirked at her so she continued on her way with him by her side. If he wasn't so creepy than she'd feel like she had a bodyguard. When she got to her room she stopped in front of the door and turned to him. "You're not following me any further."

Reid stepped forward so that he was only inches from her body and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Thanks for the entertainment."

Breanna held her breath until he walked away then finally frowned at his words. The last thing she wanted to be was his entertainment.

* * *

For the next few days she'd done everything in her power to stay away from him. Besides the one class she had with him she never saw Reid Garwin. Breanna knew it wasn't over though. Every time she walked into class he watched her and she had the sneaking suspicion he did so throughout class. She needed someone to talk to but the last thing she wanted to do was tell either her father or her uncle that she had attracted the attention of one of the sons of Ipswich and the most immature one at that.

Breanna knew quite a bit about Reid Garwin. She knew his family was a little greedy and some of them had a bad habit of using their powers to their benefit. From what she knew about Reid she knew he had inherited some of those traits. He was very careless with his powers, which she had seen for her already, and liked to show off.

It also didn't help that Caleb Danvers seemed to be suspicious of her. Every time she saw him he was looking at her. It wasn't the same look as Reid though. Reid looked like he was about to pounce on her.

"Have you taken to avoiding me?"

Breanna jumped and threw her hand to her chest. She'd been sitting quietly in the school cafeteria when the voice behind her broke her out of her thoughts. "Will you stop that?" He sat down next to her and she frowned. "And no I'm not avoiding you. I don't even know you." Just the way he slouched down in the chair drove her crazy. He continued to watch her with amused eyes and it unnerved her to no end. "What?"

"Nothing. I was bored." He shrugged and then leaned over to see what she was reading. She quickly shut it and moved it to the side. He only smiled and leaned back again.

"I told you already, I am not here for your entertainment." Once again she resolved not to speak to him but as usual that didn't last long. "I don't understand. I keep telling you to leave me alone and a normal person would probably be offended and take off but you just keep coming back for more."

"I know that's not how you really feel." Finally she laughed and shook her head.

"Look," Breanna collected her belongings and turned to him when she stood up, "you don't like me and I know I don't like you. So I'm going to just go." Breanna turned and walked out of the cafeteria, trying to forget the smile on his face. Every time he had that smile she felt like he was up to something. There was nothing nice about it, he just looked sneaky.

"How do you know you don't like me?" Reid couldn't resist following her, regardless of her blatant attempt to get rid of him. He could tell that he made her uncomfortable and he kind of liked it.

"Trust me, I know. Usually someone has to have some kind of redeeming qualities to be liked by another person." When she came to the swinging doors he opened it for her but instead of saying thank you she only frowned.

"Oh I have lots of redeeming qualities." The suggestive tone of his voice didn't seem to sit well with her because she only shook her head.

"I doubt it." Suddenly he stepped in front of her and she was forced to tilt her head back to look up at him.

"Are you sure?" When she looked around he knew that she was starting to panic. He stepped forward and she brought her hand against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Breanna wished someone would come down the hallway but no one ever did. Instead she was forced to deal with Reid on her own. He took a step closer than walked around so that he was standing behind her with his chest brushing her back.

Reid lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "I'm sure you'll find that I have lots of redeeming qualities."

Breanna refused to admit to herself that his voice and proximity were actually doing something to her. Suddenly, his presence was gone and when she turned around he was already heading back down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Caught

Author: Calie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Alright, here comes the good stuff in my opinion so bring on the reviews people. The rating is going up just a tad. Eventually we'll be hiting smutty.

* * *

It was late that night the Reid was walking the halls trying to calm his nerves. All he'd been able to think about lately was his ascension. As it got closer he got more nervous and a shorter temper. After, getting tired of Tyler he left their room and had went in search of Pogue. Pogue wasn't in his room and he considered going to Sarah and Kate's room but he decided against that. As he neared the girl's showers he caught site of a girl exiting and every one of his problems seemed to disappear.

Breanna exited the showers and hurried down the hall to get back to her room and warm up. She was dried and dressed but her hair was wet and the hallway pretty cool.

"Isn't it a little past your bedtime?"

"Oh god." Breanna spun around threw her hand up to her chest in case her heart jumped out. "You scared me."

Reid tilted his head slightly to the side and studied her. His scrutiny was making her uncomfortable he could tell, but it hadn't bothered him before.

Up to this point Breanna had done everything in her power to keep away from the four boys. The last thing she had wanted was to come to their attention. In her opinion she had done quite well except for the fact that Reid seemed to like the fact that she tried to hide from him. With a growl she stomped her foot. "Why do you insist on freaking me out? Your so…" she searched for a word and tried not to pick a mean one but she threw caution to the wind, she had to get rid of him after all, "weird." Of course it didn't work.

"Really?" He stepped forward forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at him because of her short height. "How so?"

"Because," Breanna took a step back, "you're always giving me this weird look." Like he was looking for something. When he took another step forward she began to panic. So far that Breanna knew of Reid Garwin was a decent guy. At least that's what she had been told by her father and uncle. They weren't the one under his constant scrutiny. He made her more uncomfortable than she wanted admit. She took another step back and he smiled.

"Why do you keep backing up?" Just out of curiosity Reid used his power to heighten his hearing. Out of all the breathing and heartbeats he could hear in the dorms hers was the fastest.

"Because you keep stepping forward. You really know how to invade my personal space." Then he took another step forward. At first she thought he was doing it just to tease her but when she took another step back she found herself backed against a wall. In a slight panic she looked around. It gave him just enough time to step forward again.

Her heart sped up faster when she looked up at him and he couldn't help but smirk. Somehow making her nervous had become a favorite past time. Reid admitted he was probably being a bit of a bully. She was shy, had no friends, and didn't talk to anyone. She had been to easy of a target.

"What do you want?" He leaned forward and Breanna put her hands on his chest to keep him back. He was so close she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Nothing. Just to see you squirm." Her heartbeat picked up at his words and he smiled. When she pushed him back he was still smiling.

"Well…" Breanna searched for something cutting to say but nothing came. "That's just mean."

Reid raised an eyebrow at her response. "Really?"

"Yes." He seemed subdued for the moment and she was able to relax. "Now if you don't mind I am leaving."

When her heart began to slow he knew she was feeling comfortable again. She turned to walk away but he put his arms on both sides of her to stop her from leaving. When a look of panic came over her face he smiled.

He wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. Or at least she thought she did. So she had to assume that he had nothing better to do than to pick on her. "Why do you insist on picking on me?" His head lowered again but this time he spoke his lips brushed her ear. She was to nervous to even put her hands up to push him back.

"Because it's so easy." What he didn't add was that he couldn't help but do it. Her heart was beating hard and fast in his ears and it was all he could hear. For a moment it unnerved him how much he liked the sound of her fear. His interest in her hadn't really started out that way; it just steadily grew into it.

It was a power trip. Breanna tried to put together a rational thought that would explain his behavior. He was the one most susceptible to using. That didn't explain his behavior though. Finally it clicked. His birthday was only days away. He was going to be ascending soon. It could be the only explanation for the power trip he was on. She was the weakest thing in his path so he directed his power on her. That was the only explanation to why her avoidance of him hand turned into this. Finally, Breanna forced herself to look him in the eye. It might be the only way to get him to back off. "Fine. Do what you want." He flinched at her words but didn't seem that affected.

"I don't want anything from you." Reid tried to seem disgusted at what she suggested but he couldn't deny that he did want something that he couldn't admit.

"Well then why are you bothering me?"

"You know what, your right." Reid stepped in closer so that his body brushed against hers. The uncertainty was back in her eyes but he only partially noticed. Instead his eyes focused on other parts of her face.

"About what?" Breanna words came out as a whisper when she spoke

"I do want something." At his words her hands came up between him and pushed slightly against his chest. If she really had wanted him away she would have pushed harder.

"What do you want?" The small smile that appeared on his face both excited and unnerved her. He didn't say anything though. The space between them was closed when he lowered his head and kissed her.

Every fiber in him told him she was going to push him away and kill him. All Reid could think about was what would happen when Caleb found out. He'd told him to be careful because his ascension was nearing but Reid didn't listen. Now he was kissing a girl he hardly knew. There wasn't much to the kiss at first. He had pulled away, only leaving a fraction of an inch between them. Still she didn't push him away or even say anything. Her heart was still beating fast in his ears and it was driving him crazy knowing that he had gotten her that excited. Her hands curled against him and he could feel the material of his shirt pulling from being gathered in her fists.

There should have been something said or at least done. Breanna should have pushed him away. She shouldn't be kissing one of them but she couldn't push him away.

There was no way of getting out of the situation Reid was in now. After realizing it was too late he blew the rest of caution to the wind and kissed her again.

This time it was different. Before it seemed as if neither one of them had known what happened. Now he was kissing her with a real purpose. The little space that had been left between them was gone when he pressed her against the wall with his body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how he had turned her from a shy home schooled into the lust filled one making out in the hallway at school. His mouth pulled away from hers and made a path down her jaw and to her neck. Breanna let her head fall to the side as he kissed and sucked at the ski.

There was something wrong with him. She was quite and mousy. Except she wasn't being quite and mousy just then. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself up against him. Simultaneously, Reid brought his lips back to hers and settled his hands on her hips to pull her against him. There was a whimper in the back of her throat that only pushed him on.

They were going to do it right there in the hallway. In a matter of minutes they had went from a kiss to almost rated R. Breanna settled her hands on his shoulder and pushed him back. When they separated she tried to speak. "You've got to stop."

If he hadn't been so interested in finding a way to progress things further he would have laughed. It wasn't just him doing it. "In a minute." He whispered again and kissed her again.

Breanna whimpered again when he kissed her. Getting away from him was beginning to seem hopeless. But she had too. The worst thing possible was for her to become involved with him. More was going on then just their raging hormones. "No." This time she meant it. She pushed him hard enough for him to stumble a few steps. It gave her just enough room to escape his arms and back up down the hall.

"What?" He couldn't understand why she was so determined to get away from him. So he had teased her a little. She had obviously gotten over that fact while she was kissing him.

"You," Breanna did her best to catch her breath, "stay away."

Her chest was heaving from lack of breath and unfortunately it made him want her more. He couldn't help it when his eyes flicked over the rest of her body. "Breanna." He stepped forward and tried to grab her arm but she stepped back.

Breanna noted it was the first time he had said her name but she chose to ignore him. "No, you need to get yourself under control." Hopefully he took what she said to heart. He did need to get himself under control or he would never be able to control the powers he received when he ascended. Slowly she walked backwards and when she felt sure he wouldn't follow she turned and walked as fast as she could to her room.

Control. She sounded like Caleb. He didn't need control. Yet as he glared in the direction she disappeared he couldn't control the anger boiling in him. It wasn't so much that she had pushed him away. He could understand her not wanting to go any further even if he did. There was something more to her rejection though. She had wanted him as much as he wanted her but she told him to stay away. Finally when he couldn't take it any longer his eyes went black and every light down the hall popped.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reid's Twisted Attempts at Dating

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Here's another. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really appreciated them, which is why I'm putting up another chapter. Everything been pretty fluffy up till now but by the next chapter some more will be revealed about Breanna and a certain enemy will make a reappearance.

* * *

Breanna opened her door to her next class then screamed. "Stop it!" With her hand over her heart she looked up and glared at the amused blond. "Can't you knock instead of scaring the hell out of me?"

"I was about to but then you opened the door. Can I come in?" Before even waiting for a response he stepped around her and entered her room.

For a moment she just stood there starting at the empty doorway. He was absolutely impossible she realized. She had never met anyone so frustrating in her life. She was resolved to end whatever was going on once and for all but when she shut the door and turned around she suddenly felt a little doubt. "Add rude to your horrible qualities."

"Really?" Reid smiled. "You seemed to like my qualities last night."

Breanna rubbed her face with her hands. He was impossible to get rid of.

"So tell me, what was so wrong with kissing me that you had to run from me last night?" She seemed to hesitate for a moment and he swore to himself that he wasn't leaving until she answered him.

She couldn't very well tell him that she knew he was losing control of himself because of his coming ascension. "Because you have problems."

"What?" He asked and for a moment was genuinely confused. He had to admit it was the truth but any problems he had she had no idea about.

"This is ridiculous, I've got to go, which means you have to also." When she headed to her door he didn't move. "What?"

"Nothing." Reid shook his head and walked to her door. He'd had every attention of leaving but when she reached for the door knob he instinctively grabbed her hand to stop her.

There was a flutter in Breanna's chest when his hand closed over hers. When she turned to look up at him he was closer than she originally thought. "I've got to go." Breanna knew her words weren't very convincing because of the shaky whisper of her voice. Again his lips descended on hers but this time she didn't let him. She put her hands on his chest to keep him back and narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you that you can't do that." His hands covered hers and when he stepped forward she couldn't make herself push him back again. This time when he tried kissing her she let him.

This time a little more planning went into kissing her. The previous night had been on impulse. At the time he hadn't even realized that he had been following her around because he was attracted to her. Now he knew she'd push him away if he moved to fast. So he kissed her slowly and eased the school bag off her shoulders. After it fell to the floor he settled his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Being in her room was much more tempting than being in the hall way. Not only were they away from prying eyes but there was also a bed that he couldn't seem to forget about.

When he pulled away he had that sneaky smile on his face that she hated. At that moment all she wanted to do was hit him.

"Thanks." Reid winked at her and opened to door. He was counting on her being offended and he wasn't disappointed.

Once he exited Breanna stared at where he once stood in shock. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come in her room, kiss her when she told him not to, and then say thanks. Without thinking she threw open the door and stepped into the hallway. "Thanks?!" The other students in the hallway turned to stare at her but she didn't notice. All she noticed was the superior smirk on his face when he turned his head. He didn't stop walking though. When he disappeared around the corner she walked back into her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

After studying for a while Breanna gave up. She needed help. She needed to talk to some one. Usually the first person she would call was her father. In this case she wasn't so sure though. She couldn't exactly call her father and tell him that Reid Garwin was hitting on her in a stalkerish kind of way. Instead she opted for her uncle.

When she got back to her room she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"_Hey kid."_

"Hey."

"_Oh I know that tone of voice. What's up?"_

Before even beginning Breanna sighed. "This is getting a little more difficult than I thought it would be."

"_Oh come on. It's not that bad. You really don't have to do anything. Just watch them and do your best to remain unseen."_

"That's my problem. I'm having trouble remaining unseen." There was a short silence and Breanna began to get nervous from her uncle's lack of response.

"_What do you mean?"_

She sighed again. "Reid Garwin. He's been talking to me."

"_Okay Breanna, just spit it out."_

Breanna fell backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes. "Alright he's been coming on to me and it's bordering on harassment."

"_I thought you were going to avoid them?"_

"I am! The more I avoid him the more he harasses me!" There was a groan on the other end of the phone and Breanna winced. "That's not all it."

"_Oh come on Breanna!"_

"He kissed me."

"_Breanna!"_

"I know, I know." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and began to wonder if calling her uncle had been a bad idea. "But you can't tell my dad."

"_Breanna…."_

"I'm serious!" She sat up quickly when she heard the hesitation in his voice. "I'm doing everything I should be doing. It's not my fault Reid Garwin is bothering me. How easy do you think it is to avoid a seventeen year old boy?"

"_Alright, alright. Well just tell him you're not interested."_

Breanna couldn't respond to her uncle. She wanted to lie to him. Tell him she wasn't interested or maybe just lie to her uncle and tell him she tell Reid she wasn't interested. Her silence obviously said a lot though.

"_Don't tell me you are interested. Jeez Breanna. You know what it means to be involved with one of them. You can't do this. Not only do you risk exposing yourself but other things."_

"I know."

"_Alright, alright. If you tried do you think you could somehow make him uninterested?"_

"No. The more I avoid him it gets worse."

"_Alright. Well then let whatever it is happen. We have to look at this from a different point of view. If you can get on the inside then you have a better idea of what is going on."_

"You're serious?"

"_Yes. But if you're going to do this make sure he isn't going to change his mind. Keep doing what you're doing. Obviously he likes you because you're hard to get. Don't change that."_

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe you're telling me how to flirt." A smile crept onto her face and for the first time in days she was able to make light of the whole situation.

"_I'm only twenty-eight Breanna. I may be married now but it wasn't so long ago that was a seventeen year old boy also. Which reminds me, he's seventeen, so his thoughts are usually on one thing so be careful."_

Breanna groaned at what her uncle suggested but the conversation slipped to unimportant things and she soon hung up with him. For a few moments she sat on the bed in silence. Suddenly it occurred to her that at that particular time they would be on the quad, at the usual spot they sat at for lunch.

* * *

She was always there at the same time everyday. He'd counted on it for the past week. When she didn't show up at her usual spot he began to wonder if she was actually avoiding him. For a moment he considered going to find her but quickly dismissed that idea. Making her uncomfortable was one thing but turning into a stalker was different. Then suddenly she was coming down the steps and a smile spread slowly over his face. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Tyler waited for an answer but none came. Reid just kept walking. He turned back to Pogue and directed the question to him. "What the hell is he doing?"

Pogue only shrugged and watched Reid's progress across the yard. Eventually he came to a stop in front of a girl. "Isn't that the girl that Caleb was suspicious of the other day?"

Tyler groaned and watched as the girl looked up at him. "Yea. Reid's been checking her out lately." He thought it wise not to mention the library and hallway incident.

"I thought he said she was mousy?" Pogue continued to watch the situation unfold. She stood up and shoved Reid backwards. Reid getting shut down was always funny watch which was why Pogue couldn't help but laugh.

Regardless of what Tyler knew he couldn't help but laugh also.

"I never get tired of that." When the girl tried to walk off Reid grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. At that Pogue expected Reid to graduate to getting slapped but the girl didn't move or even try to pull away. After a few moments she sat down and he sat down next to her. "I thought you said he's just been checking her out. He seems like he knows her."

"Well he's talked to her a couple of times." Tyler lied and continued to look at Reid and the girl, hoping Pogue wouldn't realize he wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

A figure stood in front of her and without even looking up she knew who it was. Regardless of that fact her breathing still picked up when she saw him staring down at her. "What do you want?"

"You say that like me being here is a bad thing."

"Well let's see, within the past week you've teased me, scared me, and kissed me when I've told you not too." For a moment Breanna thought she might have taken it too far but he smirked at her. Regardless of the fact that she was trying to make him like her by being hard to get she still couldn't help but get angry by the look on his face. Without thinking of the repercussions she stood up, pushed him away, and tried to walk off. His hand on her wrist stopped her though.

Reid knew some kind of retaliation was coming after his behavior over the past few days. When he grabbed her wrist he expected her to hit him. Luckily it never came. "Okay, so I haven't been very nice. You must have liked something though. You don't usually kiss people you don't like do you?" She glared at him but didn't try to pull away. "Just sit down. Because if you don't I'll follow you and then we'll be alone again and you know what happens when we're alone." There had been a frown on her face but he could see she was fighting not to smile.

"Fine." Breanna plopped back onto the bench and looked around the campus while trying to control the nervousness that was beginning to take over. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing." Reid shrugged and sat next to her.

"That's what you said this morning and then…." Finally she forced herself to look at him and found him watching her with those same eyes that made her uncomfortable. She always felt liked he was looking through her for something.

"You can't say I kissed you?" She turned away again and he watched her with amusement.

"Well it doesn't matter. Because it isn't going to happen again. You can't just go around kissing people you hardly know."

"So if I knew you then it would be different?"

Breanna turned to him in shock. She hadn't expected him to get that out of her statement. Breanna suspected that he really didn't want to know her and was more interested in other things. "What? No. I mean-."

"I know what you mean. So if I need to get to know you to kiss you how about you be dressed for eight. I'll swing by your room and collect you." With that he stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Breanna stood up. "You can't just tell me where I'm going and when!"

"Are you saying no?"

Something in her wanted to just to be spiteful but when it came down to it she really didn't want to say no. "Do I at least get to know where I am going?" He smiled and she had the urge to hit him again.

"A bar." With that he turned again and headed back to Pogue and Tyler. When he noticed them watching him he frowned. When he reached the table he glared at them and dared them to question him. Tyler didn't have the nerve but Pogue did.

"You know if Caleb saw you talking to her he'd flip."

"Well he'll have to deal with it. She's coming with me tonight." For a moment there was silence and Reid just wanted one of them to start an argument. Instead Pogue smiled.

"I thought she was mousy?" Pogue knew the look on Reid's face and knew he was looking for a fight. At this point Pogue wasn't in the mood to deal with Reid's temper tantrums though and decided to let it drop.

* * *

During Breanna's raid of her closet she wished she'd had more girl friends growing up or at least a decent room mate. Her room mate's boyfriend was down the hall, which meant she was never in her own room. It was probably best though. With the secrets that Breanna had she needed to be alone.

When she did decide on what to where she settled on a sweater, jeans, and boots. It was cold and misty out which meant she wasn't forced with the decision of wearing anything revealing. It was before eight when there was a knock at her door. She opened to door and wanted to roll her eyes. He looked almost exactly like he usually did. She was glad she hadn't put to much effort into getting ready. "Hey."

"Ready?" Reid looked down to her sock clad feet and back up to her face.

Breanna just shook her head, walked back to her bed, and sat down to put her boots on. "You could say hello."

"Why be predictable." She didn't respond to him that time which was slightly disappointing. He waited in silence while she pulled on her boots and zipped them up.

Breanna tried to resist a groan when she stood up. Not having much of a social life meant that she didn't dress up for anyone often and didn't wear painful shoes. The heels were high enough that she could feel the pressure building on her feet. "Alright, lets go."

Reid opened to door and held a hand out. "After you."

Even though the words were courteous there was still something teasing behind them that annoyed the hell out of her. It was ridiculous that she could actually like a person that was as infuriating as he was.

It had only been school uniforms that he'd seen her in up to now. When she walked out the room in front of him he couldn't resist watching her backside with a smile. After she locked the door they walked down the hall in silence. He was beginning to think he was crazy being attracted to her. She was much to shy for his taste. "You're nervous aren't you?"

At first she didn't want to admit it but considering she really had no one else to talk to she decided to give in. "I don't get out often."

"Well if you didn't always have that nose of yours stuck in a book."

She looked up at him with the beginnings of anger but there was a joking smile on his face and she decided to drop it. "Well there is that. I was home schooled too."

That did finally begin to explain her shy standoffish attitude. Reid almost shook his head at what he'd gotten himself into. "This counts as me getting to know you right?" She looked up at him and it was the first time that he'd ever seen her actually laugh.

"It's not that easy." He opened the door and she stepped outside into the cold air.

"Yea, I've noticed." She didn't look back at him but he glanced over at her and noticed the smile on her face.

There was a black truck outside the gate to the school with three people standing out front. Breanna's heart began to pound a little faster. She was just getting to know Reid and that was bad enough. The prospect of having to meet other people was unnerving. She knew a lot about the others but that wasn't enough to make her comfortable around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Going Out

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Okay I'm putting the fluff on hold for a bit for some drama, but don't worry, I like

fluff. This chapter is kind of short so that I could put up another one tomorrow night. Now I actually do have most of this story written. I have a habit of writing all of my favorite parts of my story first but then I have to go back and connect them which is what I am trying to do now and it is very boring. So reviews would be grateful. I'm also really grateful for all of the reviews I've received already. Everyone seems to really like it and I'm glad.

* * *

"I recognize her." Kate said when she was able to view the girls face walking next to Reid. "She looks nice. Did Reid put a spell on her?"

"Shhh." Sara admonished. After Kate had been released from the hospital it had been agreed upon to tell her what had happened. She'd accepted it rather well and if anything it may have improved her relationship with Pogue.

"Well I'm serious. She looks more like Tyler's kind of girl." Kate turned to Tyler. "Tyler if Reid can find someone to tolerate him we can definitely find someone for you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Kate smiled and gave him a playful shove. "Staring at girls isn't the same thing as talking to them."

Tyler didn't have time to respond because Reid and the new girl were just walking up. "Hey."

"Hey." Reid responded and looked at everyone awkwardly. He didn't usually bring a girl anywhere because usually they weren't that insistent on them having to get to know them.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm Sara." She touched her hand to her chest then gestured to Kate. "This is Kate and this is Tyler."

"Breanna." She tried to give them a friendly smile but it was hard considering how nervous she was. Her family hadn't exactly prepared her for befriending any of them.

"Alright. So let's go." Kate walked over to the front passenger seat and opened the door. "You've been demoted to the back Reid."

"Don't count on it." Reid opened the door to the backseat and stood back for Breanna to get in.

"Tyler said I could sit up here whenever I want."

After Reid got in he glared at Tyler. "You're such a pussy Tyler."

"Well then get mommy and daddy to buy you a car." Tyler started up his truck and looked back to Reid with a smirk. "I know there is money hidden in that obnoxious house somewhere."

Reid narrowed his eyes at Tyler's comment. To someone else it would seem like a joke, but Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb knew his family had a long history of stealing money from enemies or cheating. It was bad enough Reid looked like a black sheep; his ancestors' lust for money hadn't helped matters much. "Why do that when I have you as a chauffer?" That seemed to shut him up at least. The last thing he needed was speculation about his family. After that the only conversation was between Kate and Tyler.

"Where are you from Breanna?" Sara had thought to give Reid the benefit of the doubt to make Breanna more comfortable but he hadn't come through yet so she decided to take it into her own hands.

"Boston." Breanna responded and wished she could think of something else to say.

Reid frowned when Sara asked where she was from. Reid hadn't once asked her that which seemed to be kind of vital when trying to get to know someone.

"Oh, I went to school in Boston. Where did you go?"

"I didn't, I was home schooled." It wasn't something she wanted to admit. Breanna had this feeling that it made her sound like a freak.

"Really?" Kate turned around to face the back. "So why are you coming to Spencer now?"

"Being home schooled doesn't allow for a social life." It was the truth but it wasn't why she was at Spencer.

"And you chose Reid as one of the first people to get to know?" Kate smiled. "You're brave."

"Kate you're really being a pain in the ass tonight." Instead of being offended by what Reid said she turned to him and smiled.

* * *

When they reached the bar Breanna found herself wrapped into a conversation with Sarah. She knew it was because the girl was taking some pity on her but regardless of her reasons Breanna was grateful. Reid, who was very open to her every other time they spoke, seemed to be avoiding her like the plague in favor of Tyler. It was a little disappointing but Breanna tried to remember what her uncle had told her. If she had to she'd ignore him the whole night. When she glanced out the side of eyes she frowned. From what she could tell he hadn't once looked her way. When they'd first met all he had done was stare at her. It was frustrating and Breanna was determined to ignore him not just on principle.

"You better get used to talking to us." Kate yelled over the crowd after they entered the bar. "Sarah and I always wind up sitting by ourselves."

Reid looked over the crowd in an effort to find either Pogue or Caleb but they couldn't be spotted. He did see Aaron at the pool table and he couldn't resist a smile. "Tyler." When the other boy looked at him he nodded in the direction of the pool table. When Tyler nodded he placed a hand on Breanna's hip and lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "I'll be back."

"What?" Her question fell on deaf ears though. He and Tyler were already on their way to the opposite direction of the bar. A feeling of anger passed through her that she wasn't quite ready for but she did her best to ignore it. There was no point in getting upset. If she did it would only defeat her purpose.

"How predictable." Kate frowned in their direction. "Let's go."

Sarah frowned and touched Breanna's arm as they walked in the direction of any empty table. "Kate was right, this always happens." In an effort to change the subject she asked a question that had been bugging her since she found out Reid was bringing someone with him. "I've got to ask, how did this whole thing come about, with Reid I mean.

Breanna smiled sweetly. "Don't ask me. I kept trying to avoid him and he kept following me around."

"Really?" Kate asked with raised eyebrows as they sat. "Pogue did tell me he was almost got slapped at lunch today."

Word got around fast Breanna realized. She'd have to be a little more careful. It was a few minutes later when Pogue and Caleb showed up at the table. Sarah introduced them to her and they seemed nice enough but Breanna was well aware of the suspicion in Caleb's eyes. She couldn't help but notice Sarah give Caleb a slight shove and she knew Sarah had to be aware of Caleb's doubts.

"Where are Reid and Tyler?" Pogue looked around but found his answer. "Great."

"What?" Caleb looked in the direction that Pogue was staring and spotted Reid and Tyler playing pool with Aaron. "We'll be back." He placed a kiss on Sarah's cheek and headed off in their direction.

"What's wrong?" Breanna looked at them in confusion as the two boys walked away.

"Reid and Tyler have a bad habit of getting into trouble with Aaron, who has a bad temper already." Sarah offered but couldn't explain how it had more to do with Reid using his powers in pool that usually got him into trouble.

"Reid and Tyler." Kate scoffed. "You know it's all Reid. Tyler follows like a good puppy." Kate turned to Breanna. "It's not too late to switch to Tyler. He's the youngest, never has a girlfriend, and would probably do anything you ask. Reid on the other hand has a short temper, annoying, and hard headed."

Sarah shoved Kate. "That's not nice."

"No," Breanna began, "she's right. Like I told you I tried ignoring him. He doesn't listen."

Kate smiled at Sarah. "See?"

It was probably a half and hour before the four boys came back to the table. By that point Breanna was comfortable enough to carry on a conversation with Kate and Sarah and found it easy to ignore Reid, even with him sitting right next to her. Unfortunately, it was hard to ignore someone who was ignoring you also. That's why it came as a surprise when he finally turned to her and whispered in her ear.

"You have quite a habit of ignoring me." It had occurred to Reid when he got back to the table that he probably should talk to her since he had invited her out there. Except when he got back she seemed quite content not to talk to him. He'd let it go for a while then finally he couldn't take it any longer.

"It hasn't seemed to bother you before?" At first there was a slight frown on his face but it quickly turned into a smile. The frown had only lasted a moment but it was enough to give her more confidence.

It hadn't bothered him before. Except now that he realized that he was attracted to her it was a whole different story.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Breanna stood, grabbed her purse, and walked off. Hopefully she had proved her point. If not he'd learn quickly that you can't just go around kissing girls and then ignoring them.

Reid frowned at her retreating back. The night wasn't going like he had planned. A hand touched his arm and he turned to see Sarah looking at him.

"Maybe you should be nice for a change." She'd meant to be helpful but he seemed more annoyed by her words.

"Why does everyone think I'm such an asshole?"

"Well it's the truth." Kate butted in then turned back to Pogue.

"She is right Reid."

Reid turned to Tyler who was smiling at his misfortune. "I don't need any help from you." No one decided to comment then and left him alone. A few minutes later Reid saw her exit the bathroom only to bump into another boy. She leaned over to grab her purse but the other boy did so first. There was a short wave of jealously until he saw the face of the person talking to her. "Caleb." Reid didn't even wait for Caleb's response, he was already up and moving.

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry." Breanna leaned over but the boy she bumped into already retrieved her purse. She looked up to thank him but the words died on her lips.

"Hello, Breanna." Chase smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Stay away from me." Breanna backed up but he grabbed her arm.

"I wonder, do your new friends no who you are? I'm sure if Reid did he'd be a lot nicer knowing what you had to offer him." She yanked her arm back but he tightened his grip on it and smiled when she winced in pain.

"Stop it." Breanna tried not to cry out when he tightened his hold on her wrist.

"I want what you have Breanna. I want what you can offer me," Chase placed his hand over her stomach, "and my heir."

"Chase."

Breanna turned to the voice and found Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler standing only a couple of feet away.

"Caleb, how nice to see you again." Chase smiled. "I was just talking to your new friend." To make a point he squeezed her wrist harder until she finally cried out in pain.

Reid tried to move forward but Pogue grabbed him and pulled him back. There was no reason for Chase to bother her but here he was regardless.

"Let her go Chase." Caleb demanded but he knew he didn't have anything to back up his threat with. There was no way any of them could use.

"Oh I wouldn't hurt her." Chase turned from Caleb and then to Breanna and he knew she caught his meaning. He wouldn't hurt her until he had what he wanted. He pushed her to the other boy and smiled grimly before walking out the door.

Breanna almost stumbled but was caught by Caleb who quickly released her to grab Reid.

"No." Caleb said firmly to Reid. "Later." He leaned down to whisper in Reid's ear. "Find out what he said to her." Then he turned to Pogue. "Go get Kate and Sarah, we need to get out of here."

Reid forced himself to back down. He understood Caleb wanting to wait but it didn't make things any easier. It wasn't till he turned to Breanna that he was able to momentarily forget about going after Chase. He walked over to her but she wasn't looking at him. She was still looking in the direction Chase had disappeared in. "Breanna."

She couldn't stop shaking and when she looked up at Reid she finally felt the tears that had been threatening to spill since Chase arrived. Reid had no idea what was going on. None of them did. Up to now she had expected them to be the ones in danger. Now it was her Chase was after sand she couldn't even tell them. "Who was that?" As she asked she tried to ignore the feeling of guilt.

There was no way he could tell her the truth. Luckily, he was forced from explaining by the arrival of Kate and Sarah. "Let's go." He put a hand on her back and led her out of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Different Side of Reid

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: After this I think I'm going to wind up slowing down. Up to now I've had my chapter prepared but I don't even have the next one written and trust me I've been thinking on it for days but it's giving me trouble. Reviews might help. Also I wanted to clear something up. Someone thought I meant that Breanna was pregnant, that is so not true. But that should be a little clearer in this chapter. Oh and I hope you like the fluff.

* * *

The ride back was in silence to Breanna's relief. She tried to keep her distance from Reid and wished for the first time that he would have just left her alone.

There were some short goodbyes when they got back to the school then Reid headed with Breanna back to her room. For a while they walked in silence until Reid couldn't take it anymore. "Breanna I'm sorry."

She turned to him and knew she had to start pretending like she didn't know what was going on. "Who was that?"

Reid sighed. "It's complicated. He used to go to school here and has a little bit of a grudge against us." That was an understatement but it was as much as he could tell her.

"I just started here. What does that have to do with me?" He turned to her and she knew he was trying to come up with some reason she would accept.

"Nothing. The only reason he was bothering you is because you know us." She seemed to accept that because she continued on in silence. Reid was beginning to get the sneaking suspicion that after tonight she wasn't going to have anything to do with him. When they reached her dorm room she unlocked it and turned to him.

"Do you want to come in?" There was no way she wanted to be alone right now. Even though Reid was not even a close match to Chase until he ascended his presence would still make her feel a little safer. Chase wouldn't try anything with the four of them around. If Breanna knew anything she knew Chase didn't want them to know her secret.

"Don't you have a room mate?"

"Yea." Breanna opened the door to show him it was empty. "But her boyfriends bed is more comfortable then her own." She walked in and closed the door behind them. After dropping her purse she turned to him. "I'll be right back." She started for the bathroom but his hand caught her wrist and she gasped.

Reid looked at her with confusion when she turned to him in pain then he recalled the grip Chase had on her wrist earlier.. He stepped forward and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her wrist to be a dark purple bruise. "Jesus Breanna, why didn't you say something." He ran his hand over the dark purple bruising but there didn't seem to be any bones out of place.

"I didn't know it was that bad." It was partially the truth. She knew from the way Chase had been holding her wrist it was close to breaking. That was the reason she had been heading to the bathroom, to see how much damage he had done.

Reid ran his hand over his face. "Did he say anything?"

She knew it had been coming and she had been considering what she was going to say to him since they left the bar. "He knew my name. Said I should be careful who my friends are. I asked him what he wanted but he didn't say anything." There was a moment where Breanna held her breath and awaited his response but he only nodded.

"I'll be back." Reid locked the door from the inside and shut it behind him.

Breanna watched his retreating back and almost called out for him to say but she shouldn't have had a reason to fear Chase. If she really hadn't known what was going on she wouldn't have known Chase could appear in the school at any moment. So instead she let him go and sat on her bed in silence. After a while she eventually forced herself up and went into the bathroom to change out of her clothes. It was when she pulled her shirt off her back that she felt something running down her spine. When she spun around her greatest fear was standing right in front of her. "Get out."

"Or what?" Chase smiled at her and glanced down at her chest.

Realizing that she was only clad in her bra she pulled her shirt back over her head and tried to glare at him. "Your not here to do anything so what do you want?"

"Your new friend." Chase leaned back against the wall. "You know he hasn't ascended yet."

It was a threat Breanna knew. Reid hadn't ascended, which meant he was no problem for Chase to take care of. "He does soon."

"I figured you knew that. I wouldn't get that comfortable with him though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stepped forward and she tried to back up but she bumped into the sink.

The smile left his face and he wrapped his hand around her throat. "It means don't decide to get physical with your new friend. You can only produce one child with your power and if you get knocked up by him you won't do me any good."

"I wouldn't give my power to any of you." She forced out through the grip he had on her throat.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But I'll change your mind." Chase smiled and disappeared in a wisp of air.

Breanna turned into the mirror and surveyed her neck but luckily didn't find any bruising. It was all she could do to not cry. It was hard not to when Chase was determined to get her power. The only thing in her favor was that Chase didn't know how to get the power for himself and his heir. Breanna knew it was impossible, but she wasn't about to tell him that. After a few moments of collecting herself she changed her closed and went back into her room. Reid hadn't returned and she was beginning to wonder if he actually would.

* * *

It had taken quite a while for Reid to get off the phone with Caleb and in the end no one knew anything more than they already did. Then Tyler kept him for a few more minutes running his mouth about something. It was almost an hour before he was through and when he looked at his watch he began to reconsider going back to her room. Chase had attacked her though and he knew she had been upset when he'd left. It was his fault she had been put in the position in the first place. In the end he left his room and told Tyler he'd be back later.

The hallways were empty as Reid walked down them but it didn't stop him from looking around. If he ran into Chase, Reid knew he would be no match for the other boy. Not only had Chase ascended but he had his father's powers.

As Reid did walk he tried to sort out what was going on with Breanna. There was no reason for Chase to go after her. If Chase would go after any of them indirectly Reid would have expected Sarah to be the one in danger. Even Reid's own friends hadn't known about his interest in Breanna which led Reid to wonder how Chase knew about her. When he got to her door he knocked on it softly and waited. After only a few seconds the door opened and Breanna stood on the other side changed and looking ready for bed. "I thought you'd be asleep."

A feeling of relief came over her when she saw him on the other side. "No, I've just been watching TV." After letting him in, she shut the door and headed back to her bed. After climbing back onto it she patted the other side. "Do you want to sit? These rooms aren't exactly made for entertaining."

"On your bed?" Reid raised an eyebrow. "If you don't like being alone with me what makes you think a bed is a good idea."

Breanna couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Reid walked over to sit down but couldn't help but notice her wrist again. He gently took it in his hand and rubbed his thumb over it. It looked worse than it did earlier.

"It doesn't hurt." He looked at her with a frown and she knew he thought she was lying. "Well not much." The last thing she wanted to do was be reminded of Chase. If more questions came up she wasn't sure how she'd be able to respond to them. "TV?" Breanna pointed towards the TV and luckily he dropped it.

* * *

When Breanna opened her eyes she became well aware that it was morning. The second thing she slowly became aware of was the other body in the bed. It took her a few moments to remember exactly how they had wound up sleeping in the same bed. She remembered watching TV but they hadn't been that close. After a while he told her she was being ridiculous and that he wasn't going to bite. Breanna hadn't been so sure of that but when he held his arm out she lay down and rested her head on his chest. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Instead of getting up she closed her eyes again and tried to fall asleep again but it wasn't long before the sound of a cell phone went off.

"Son of a bitch." Reid grumbled and reached down into his pocket. He glanced at the phone and frowned before openingit "Tyler, what do you want?"

"_Where the hell are you? When you said you'd be back later I didn't think you meant the next day."_

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." There was an angry sigh on the other end and Reid smirked.

"_Shove it. You know why I'm calling. Where the hell are you?"_

"Don't worry about it." Breanna's head moved and he looked down to see her looking up at him.

"_You're in Breanna's room aren't you?"_

"Yes, you caught me. Please don't tell my mom." He added the last part sarcastically. "Can I go?" He was only barely paying attention to Tyler at this point. Instead he was watching Breanna stretch and then wrap herself around his body again. Reid tried to resist a groan when she slid her leg up his and left it draped over his body.

"_I hope you know what you're doing."_

"I don't." Reid closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. It couldn't have been closer to the truth. Reid had no idea what he was doing with Breanna. It was starting to get pretty complicated but he couldn't convince himself to leave her.

"Hi." A small smile slid over his face and she felt a warm feeling spread through her.

"Morning." Reid yawned and looked around. When he found the clock and he realized that it was only a little after seven he groaned. "It's too early." His phone rang again and he cursed for the second time. When it was Caleb's name that showed up he frowned. He silenced it and looked down to at Breanna. "I've gotta go."

Breanna nodded and couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when he stood up. She sat up and watched him slip his shoes back on.

"How long would it take you to get dressed?"

For a moment she looked at him in confusion but she quickly recovered. "What? Why?"

"I'm hungry. I figure since Tyler woke me up he at least should let me use his truck." Being that it was Saturday and Reid had no plans he found that he was more than willing to spend the day with Breanna.

"Do I have time to shower?" There was a small feeling of excitement that she felt at doing something so normal with him.

"Eight-thirty good?" She nodded and he headed back to the door. When he was about to open it he turned around to where she was still sitting on the bed. "Well come on, get moving."

"Okay, okay." She stood up to begin grabbing some things but before she could he had walked back over to her and dropped a kiss on her lips. Just as she was prepared to kiss him back he stepped back with a smirk and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Green Eyed Monster Makes the Effort

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: If this isn't up to standards please don't tell me I already know. Like I said in my last chapter, I was struggling. But I did get it out at least so give me credit. I was even writing it during school today. Also I was also hoping to have my story edited. I don't do a very good job of it. So if anyone would be willing to go back and edit them for me I would be grateful. Reviews please! I still have another chapter to force out probably.

* * *

There was a knock at Breanna's door and she suspected it was Reid but considering how loud and insistent it was she wasn't sure. When she opened the door it was in fact him on the other side. "Hey."

"Ready?" He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out but she pulled back.

"Wait!?" Breanna turned and grabbed her purse and as soon as she did so he pulled her again. The door was closed and he was dragging her out the hall. "I didn't lock it!"

"I did." Reid lied and turned his head so she wouldn't see his eyes as he locked her door.

"Reid, why are you pulling me down the hall?" She wasn't complaining about him holding her hand but he was behaving kind of odd.

"Caleb was calling me to tell me he wanted me down at the pool with the rest of the team. Luckily I didn't answer the call but Tyler did."

"So are we in a rush so that you're not here when he gets here?" When he quickened his pace she was fighting just to walk. Reid walking fast was the equivalent to her jogging. Her legs were very short.

"Right." Reid pulled the keys out of his pocket and looked behind him and almost smiled when he noticed her struggling to keep up. "Wait."

When he stopped suddenly she just avoided running in to him. "Wha-." The words didn't even escape her mouth when he pulled her again, this time into an empty room. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Reid walked over to the door he had just closed and put his ear again it.

In her opinion he had lost his mind. Eventually she did hear something though and soon realized it was Caleb's voice. His voice got louder and then it began to disappear. "Okay, can we get out of here now?" She walked over to the door and made to grab the knob but his hand landed on hers and stopped her. "What now?"

Reid offered her a small smirk before he lowered his head down and kissed her. He thought she might push him away at first considering she hadn't been very receptive to him on previous occasions, but this she didn't. Instead she seemed more than willing to be kissed by him and kiss him back.

Breanna allowed herself to enjoy the kiss for a few moments before squeezing her arms between them and using her hands on his chest to push back. He still held her but finally she could talk. "I thought I said to get to know me first?"

Her voice was soft and shaky and he found he liked the affect he was having on her. "I thought we could take a break from that for a minute."

Breanna smiled despite herself. "I thought you were taking me to breakfast?"

"You're impossible." But he let her go and held the door open for her to walk out.

Breanna couldn't help but smile at his comment considering how many times she had thought the same thing about him.

* * *

Their breakfast had gone surprisingly well. In the back of her mind she had expected and hoped it to go horribly. That way she could decide she didn't like him. Unfortunately, he seemed determined to make her like him. He even paid for her breakfast. Of course just when she was thinking it had been really nice of him he'd informed her that he'd only done it so that she'd feel obligated to kiss him later. Of course she had smiled like a fool.

Just as they got back in Tyler's truck Reid's phone rang again. It had been vibrating in his pocket all through breakfast and he had chosen to ignore it. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and pulled it out his pocket to see Tyler's name.

"Hello?"

"_Reid."_

Reid resisted the urge to groan when he realized it was Caleb's voice on the other end. "Yea?"

"_Tyler told you we had practice."_

"Yea I know, I was busy."

"_Yea, I know what you're doing. Just get over here."_

Reid hung up and turned to Breanna with a frown. "I've gotta go."

"Practice?" When he nodded she tried not to frown. She had hoped he had escaped it earlier. Obviously Caleb was relentless, which she already knew.

* * *

When Reid had gotten to the pool he'd done his best to remain oblivious to the look on Caleb's face. Finally, he just couldn't stand it anymore, which Caleb knew was going to happen. "Okay spit it out. What's your problem with me now?"

"You know what the problem is." Caleb said grimly then turned back to the pool to watch the swimmers currently doing laps, one of which was Tyler.

"Okay, so I went out with her this morning." Reid shrugged and looked over at the students getting out of the pool.

"I know that's not all you did. Tyler's not very good at lying, you know that."

Reid knew he was referring to him staying in Breanna's room. It was innocent enough but he knew Caleb would never believe that. He really had to get a new room mate. "So what. It's none of your business what I do."

"When it has something to with Chase yea it does." Caleb resisted the urge to hit him as he usually did. He either was totally oblivious to the danger they could be in or just didn't care.

"How do you figure? I wasn't with Chase last night." Tyler had walked up at that moment and snorted at his comment. "I don't want to hear anything from you. Living with you is like living with a chaperone."

"I know who you were with last night. My point is that it seemed a little strange for Chase to confront her when she doesn't even know us. I'm telling you something else is going on."

Reid had to admit something had seemed strange the previous night about Chase choosing her but Caleb hadn't seen how scared she had been and what Chase did to her.

"I've told you that you need to be careful, especially with your birthday coming up." It wasn't just Reid's birthday coming up in a few days that he was referring to. Caleb was referring to Reid's ascension.

"I know when my birthday is." Luckily, Reid was up to practice and he was able to avoid arguing anymore with Caleb.

"You know he doesn't listen Caleb. I don't know why you are stressing yourself over this." Pogue had decided to remain quite during Caleb and Reid's argument like he usually did. It was pointless to interfere.

"I know." Caleb rubbed his face with his hand then shook his head. "Would it kill him to be careful for a change though?"

"He's not doing that bad considering how close his birthday is." Pogue was subtly referring to Reid's habit of using. "Plus we don't have information on this girl. Kate seemed to think she was okay but a bit shy."

"She seems okay to me." Tyler added with a shrug. Caleb glared at him so he decided not to say another word.

"Look Caleb, I'm just saying, don't keep jumping his ass about his ascension and this girl. It isn't helping. It makes him want to piss you off more."

Caleb frowned. What Pogue said was the truth. Every time that he tried to talk to Reid he automatically went on the defensive.

* * *

It was later that same day when Tyler ventured into the cafeteria. Usually he tried to stay away but considering it had begun to snow outside he wasn't about to leave to get lunch. When he'd finally gotten some food and began looking for someone familiar to sit with he spotted Breanna sitting by herself. She had seemed okay and he couldn't help but kind of feel bad for her. She really didn't have any friends and definitely Reid wasn't the best person to get to know. Reid had lots of baggage just like the rest of them did. He looked over at the door expecting Reid to walk through somehow knowing Tyler was going to sit next to her but no one was there. With a shrug he headed over in her direction.

Breanna looked up when she heard the sound of a chair moved and was surprised to find Reid's friend Tyler. "Hi." She looked around in confusion.

"Yea, I'm by myself and so are you. I figured if we sat together than we wouldn't be." She finally smiled and he felt himself relax slightly.

"Kate said you didn't talk to girls." He frowned and she couldn't help but smile.

"She over exaggerates," when he saw the doubting look on her face he relented, "a little. Plus you don't count."

"As a girl?" Breanna raised an eyebrow and waited for him to talk himself out of that.

"What? No." Tyler shook his head and knew he had put his foot in his mouth on that one. "Reid likes you, so talking to you is different." Tyler hadn't realized how ridiculous he sounded till the words came out his mouth. "Anyway, you get the point."

"Yea." For a moment they were silent. Breana wasn't sure what Tyler was thinking about but she was going over his comment in her head. Obviously Reid liked her but it was different for someone to say it out loud. "So how was practice?"

"Wet." She stared at him for a moment then when she finally laughed he smiled.

* * *

Reid walked into the cafeteria in a bad temper already because of Caleb. It didn't improve when he looked for Tyler and found him sitting with Breanna. His mood steadily went down hill when he could see her laughing. They'd just gotten to the point where she actually smiled at him. For the longest time she was ignoring him or frowning at him. Tyler, who didn't even know her, was able to make her laugh the first time. For a moment he considered leaving but decided against it. Although Tyler wasn't very aware of it girls did like him and he wasn't going to take the chance that Breanna might.

Tyler was the first one to notice Reid. "Hey." He was beginning to feel a little uneasy by the look in his eyes.

Breanna looked up with a smile, choosing to ignore the look he was giving Tyler. "You're wet."

Reid unconsciously touched his hair then shrugged it off. He took a seat next to her but didn't take his eyes of Tyler.

Breanna went back to her food but glanced at Reid who was glaring at Tyler still. There was a small smile on his face but she knew it wasn't genuine. She had a feeling he'd probably use on Tyler if he could and she wasn't going to put up with it. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Reid finally looked at her and watched in confusion as she gathered her things and stood up.

"If you'd rather look at Tyler then I'll leave you two alone." She then turned to Tyler with a smile. "Bye Tyler."

When she walked off Reid considered going after her but chose to focus his frustration on Tyler.

Before Reid could even start Tyler jumped in. "Don't blame that on me. You came in here mad about Caleb. She was sitting by herself so I decided to sit with her. I'm not hitting on her so get it out of your thick head."

Reid glared at him. As Tyler's ascension neared he'd gotten a little surer of himself and Reid didn't like it.

"You know Reid you could try being a little nicer for a change instead of a spoiled punk." Tyler grinned and started eating again. The last girl that Reid dated had used exactly those words.

"So when did you get some much experience dating woman. Like Kate says, you just stare." That seemed to bring Tyler back down which improved Reid's mood.

"Yes well I may not be all that confident in my abilities to strike up a conversation but I do know most girls don't appreciate a guy being irresponsible, jealous, hard headed, short tempered-."

"You've made your point." Reid interrupted.

"Why do you think Caleb does so well? He's just a nice guy."

"Are you supposed to be helping me?" If Tyler was then he was doing a horrible job of it.

"Well it's the truth. Maybe ask her to dinner tonight. It is a Saturday night and being that it doesn't seem she has any friends I'm sure she won't have anything to do." Tyler did hope it worked out for Reid. Breanna seemed nice and if Reid actually made an attempt to control his bad attitude it would work out best for everyone.

"I don't go to dinner." The thought was foreign to him. He might hit on girls but he usually didn't put the effort into asking them out and when he did it wasn't anywhere special.

"That's your problem. You won't even try." When Reid frowned Tyler knew he had won. "I'll even throw in my truck."

Reid looked at him with speculation. "And why would you do that?"

Tyler shrugged. "I like her, and not in the way you think. Plus, you always hit on those stuck up bitches."

"Fine." Reid stood up and began to leave before Tyler added one more infuriating comment.

"And start dressing like the rich boy you are, you'd think your parents didn't have any money!"

* * *

It wasn't long before there was a knock at her door. Breanna had an idea who was on the other side but her suspicions weren't confirmed until she opened the door. "In a better mood?"

He chose not to respond. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"And later?"

Breanna started to smile but quickly withdrew it. "I don't know."

He knew she was lying but he went along with it anyway. "You don't know?"

"It depends, are you still going to stare at Tyler." When she finally got a smile out of him she was finding it hard to remember why she had been upset in the first place.

"No, I'm not."

"Well then no, I'm not busy later."

Reid almost wished she had been busy so he could have avoided actually going to dinner. It seemed like such a normal predictable thing to do and that was exactly why he didn't want to. But like Tyler said, girls got fed up with him for a reason. "Alright be ready for seven."

Before she could even ask him where they were going he smirked at her and walked away. "Wait!" She stepped into the hallway and waited for him to turn around. "Why don't you ever tell me where I am going?"

He could hear the frustration in her voice and he couldn't help but smile. Some things still wouldn't change. "Dinner."

Before she even had a chance to ask another question he was gone. "Dinner." She said softly to herself. She hadn't expected that.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fluff, Fluff, Fluff

Author: Calie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Wow, bad title. But it describes this chapter and the next one probably. I'm hoping that in three more chapters the fluff will be over. But Reid's ascension will be coming up either in the next chapter or the following one. Also, I'm considering bringing Chase back for a bit. I'm tired of the fluff. Still looking for a beta!!! And thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I love them. Review again if you feel the need I could care less. It's the only reason I'm getting these chapters out so quickly.

It was around four in the afternoon when Breanna was finally fed up with trying to figure out what to wear. He was always so vague when he spoke with her. Just telling her she was going to dinner didn't tell her anything about what to where. She was beginning to think he didn't understand the concept that a girl needed specifics. So she resolved that the only way to settle it was to go to his room and insist on knowing where they were going. She was also going to tell him that he couldn't keep telling her where she was going. It was getting ridiculous. When she knocked on his door she was ready to let him have it but when he opened the door she immediately forgotten what she was going to say. She closed her eyes with an irritated sigh then opened them again. "Do you always answer the door half dressed?" He must have been in a better mood because he had that same infuriating smile on his face. Reid knew he was making her uncomfortable and it was amusing to him.

"Only for special people."

"Well spare me." She was trying to remain angry in an effort to ignore the fact that he didn't have a shirt on but it was difficult. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the view but it was making her decidedly uncomfortable.

"Coming in?" Reid hadn't expected to see her before seven but he had to admit he was pleasantly surprised, even if she did look like she was a little angry.

"No."

"You scared?"

"What? That's ridiculous. That isn't going to work on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on." Reid grabbed her hand and gently pulled.

"No!" Breanna pulled back but he pulled again.

"Are you still scared?" When she pulled on her hand again it hand almost slipped out of his so he grabbed her wrist and gave another pull but she planted her feet and wouldn't budge. It would have been easy to yank her in but teasing her was much more fun.

"No! Now you're making a scene. Stop it." People were starting to notice them. It wasn't hard to notice a girl yelling and a boy half dressed.

"So what? You don't have to hide that you want me."

That was the last straw. The four sons of Ipswich were pretty popular around Spencer and last thing she needed was rumors going around about her and Reid when she was trying to keep a low profile. She used her other hand on his chest to push him back into the room and she stepped in. After closing the door she glared up at him. "Why would you say that? People have ears."

"So you don't want me?" Her hand on his chest didn't push him back when he stepped forward and he was pretty sure he had the answer to his question.

"No, I don't." She lied.

"Liar." He let go of her wrist and wrapped his hand around her waste to pull her closer but she brought her other hand up to his chest and held him back.

"Oh, no you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said you have to get to know me first. You can't just go around kissing people when ever it pleases you." Hopefully he didn't realize that if they stayed in the position that they were in for a few moments longer she probably would let him kiss her.

"I'm not kissing people." Reid whispered and lowered his head. "I'm just kissing you."

That time she didn't stop him. She was getting tired of fighting him off and Breanna had the feeling that was his plan, just to wear her down until she gave in. She tried to tell herself that she'd just stop him in a few seconds but it was hard. Instead of stopping him she slid her hands up his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck to pull herself up and against him.

Reid hadn't expected to get that kind of response. During the whole time he had known her she'd been very standoffish around him which had a lot to do with how pushy he was. Of course he wasn't complaining, it had turned out to be rather fun. He carefully backed her up against the door then slid his hands down her backside, to the back of her thighs, then lifted her up.

Breanna had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waste if she didn't want to fall. Of course she couldn't say she minded the new position either. This kiss reminded her a lot of that first kiss in the hallway. His kiss wasn't gentle and she couldn't say she minded. Unfortunately it could only go down hill from there. It took her a while to build up the courage but she was finally able to put her hands on his shoulders and push him back. "Okay, that's enough."

"I thought you didn't want me?" Reid said with a satisfied smile.

He looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary and it was kind of frightening Breanna realized. In an exciting way she quickly amended to herself. "Well fine, I want you. Are you happy? Now let me down." There was a moment when Breanna wasn't sure if he would but he slowly let her slide back down and didn't release her until her feet touched the ground. "Thank you."

Reid thought about thanking her but chose not too. It hadn't gone over well the first time he had done so. After all, Tyler had recommended being nice. "So did you come here for this or was there something else."

"You know very well that this wasn't my plan. I came here to tell you that you just can't keep telling me when and where we go. It would be nice if you asked." Reid just stared at her for a moment and she hoped that he was seriously considering what she said but she didn't really expect him too.

"Alright." Reid relented with a sigh. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

Even though he had made a dramatic production of it she still smiled. At least he had tried. "Sure."

"And would seven be okay with you or would you like to concern your personal planner and get back with me?"

"Now your just being mean." Breanna looked up to him with a frown.

She certainly did expect a lot of him. It was like being around his mother. "Would seven be okay with you?"

"Yes. Now I'm leaving and put some clothes on." Breanna hurriedly opened the door and left before he had a chance to grab her.

It was around seven when there was a knock at her door and the nervousness that had been brewing since she left his room earlier reached its peak. If her father only knew what was going on he would die. She immediately pushed that unpleasant thought out of her mind and opened the door.

"You ready this time?" As expected she frowned and he only smiled.

Breanna had to give him credit for one thing. Just when she was starting to get nervous around him he made her mad enough that she forgot. "Yes." She locked the door and closed it behind her. "So how are we getting to where we are going?"

"Tyler has been very kind lately." Reid shook the keys in his hand.

"You know I have a car." Breanna offered. It was ridiculous for Tyler to have to give up his car all the time. Of course it was just as ridiculous that Reid didn't have a car. Breanna did know everything about them after all and she knew Reid's family had more money then most people thought. There were reasons behind them hiding their money though. Breanna also knew that some of the money wasn't obtained illegally. Which she figured was what Tyler had eluded to the night they went to the bar.

"Yes, but I like to drive. Plus it would be pretty stupid if I asked you to dinner and made you drive." Tyler was right. He'd have to finally get his own automobile

"So does that mean you're paying also?" Breanna asked expectantly.

"You sure are pushy." She shoved him and he couldn't help but smile.

"You've got a lot of room to talk." Which was the truth. The only reason they were going to dinner was because he wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't help but feel a little touched that out of all the girls at Spencer he chose her. Or chose her to irritate really. It was the thought that counted she supposed.

"You look out of place here." Breanna commented once they sat down. It wasn't a fancy restaurant to her relief. Yet he still didn't seem right sitting there.

"I am." Reid looked around at the other couples and groups of people.

She couldn't help but smile. "I never said getting to know me included dinner."

"Well, Tyler said it was the nice thing to do." Reid said with a shrug. It wasn't often that he wished he was old enough to drink but at that moment he did. He wasn't exactly nervous just more uncomfortable.

At his comment she couldn't help but laugh. "So you're trying to be nice now. Was teasing and scaring me not working out for you?"

"I thought it was but when you walked off after suggesting I was making eyes at Tyler he thought I should try to be a little nicer." Unfortunately, she seemed amused by what he said.

"I'm sorry." Breanna covered her mouth to try not to laugh. She was impressed that he was trying to be nice to her though. "But really, you didn't have to do this."

"Well, now you can't say I didn't try." He smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"We'll see how much you try." Breanna smiled sweetly at him.

Reid got the hint. She was going to make it very difficult for him. In his opinion he hadn't done a bad job so far though. Regardless of the fact that in the past she had gotten angry at him or complained about him she was still sitting across the table from him. There was still doubt in the back of his mind about her though. Despite him denying to Caleb that she had anything to do with Chase he was starting to wonder himself. So far that Reid knew of Chase had no reason to be harassing her. Then there was the possibility that there was something that Reid didn't know. But then just as he began to doubt her she would smile and he would realize he was being absolutely ridiculous.

To Breanna's surprise the dinner had gone great, which was a tad disturbing. It was just so normal and he wasn't normal which she was beginning to realize was the reason she had been attracted to him in the first place. All her life she'd learned about them and their families. Then she shows up at Spencer and finds one of them actually attracted her. Finally, she was beginning to realize that she didn't want normal. They were all she knew and there was no way she could go back to normal if she tried.

What was even scarier was the walk back to her room. It was like the inevitable kiss at the doorstep. They had kissed more than once but to know it was going to happen made it a little more nerve racking. This time she thought it would be a good idea if she initiated it, which made her nervousness even worse. When they arrived at her room she knew she'd have to come up with something though. "Thank you. You know for breakfast and dinner. You're such a nice person."

The first part had been nice but Reid could detect the sarcasm in her last statement and he was a little grateful for it. "Make sure to tell everyone that. They think other wise."

She knew he was joking, up to a point. For a moment she did feel bad for him. He definitely was far from perfect, but he wasn't a bad person. With all the resolve she could muster she placed her hand on his shoulder and rose up on her toes to kiss him. To her relief he met her half way and wrapped an arm around her waste. The kiss only lasted for a moment before she pulled away. To her surprise he didn't even stop her. "Okay, I'm going in." Breanna gave him a nervous smile than turned to open her door.

Reid watched her thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke again. "Breanna."

She turned around just as she stepped in her room. "Yea?"

"So, what about next Saturday at eight?"

Breanna narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But next Saturday is the winter dance."

"Yea, I know. That's what I'm talking about." For a moment he actually felt nervous then decided to ignore the emotion. The last thing he wanted to do was feel nervous.

"Well, as long as you're nice." Breanna smirked at him.

"Oh, I can be real nice." Reid said suggestively and stepped forward.

"Uh huh." Breanna shut the door on his foot which left it open only a few inches. "I learned my lesson earlier today." Of course he only smirked. She snaked her hand through the door and pushed him back. "Now you go."

"Maybe later?" Reid smiled then walked off.

When he did finally leave Breanna shut the door, locked it and walked over to her bed to sit down. The night had gone great and she couldn't deny the ridiculous giddy feeling she felt. She couldn't deny the guilt either. When her uncle had suggested just letting him like her she hadn't known it would turn into this. It had only been only a couple of days since she had decided to allow her feelings for Reid and she already was hating herself for keeping secrets from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Getting Ready and Another Meeting

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Sorry, this took a while. You know how the weekend is. I'm not sure I like this chapter either. But hopefully everyone else will. Okay here's how things are looking. I'll have one more fluffy chapter then after that we should be getting back down to business. I hope. Like I said, I just want to establish a relationship for Breanna and Reid.

* * *

The rest of week had gone by rather quietly for Breanna. Mid-terms were bearing down on everyone and she knew the swim team had a meet coming up so she had hardly seen Reid. She had been slightly disappointed at only seeing him a couple of times that week but she knew it was for the best. She was also grateful for the fact that Chase hadn't been around either. Every time she was alone she feared he would show up but luckily he never did. It wasn't over by a long shot but it allowed her to concentrate on other things like the fact that when she was sent to Spencer she hadn't planned on needing a dress.

She was by herself in Ipswich and had no idea how to go about getting one. For a while she considered just going into town and driving around but it didn't sound like the best plan. Instead she opted for getting another girls opinion, something she had always lacked having. It had taken some time to built up her courage but eventually she left her room and found herself standing in front of Sarah and Kate's door. Reid had pointed it out to her one night when they were walking down the hall so it wasn't hard to find. They had been pretty nice to her up to that point and had even stopped to talk to her in the hallways during the past week so she had felt somewhat comfortable asking for their help. Unfortunately, no one answered the door. Being that it was the week of mid terms she suspected that they may be in the library.

When she got to the library she found exactly who she was looking for. They were sitting at a table by themselves studying. Quietly, she made her way through the library and to there table. "Hi." She sat down across with a nervous smile.

Kate was the first to respond. "Hey." She looked around and noticed Breanna had no books. "You're not studying?"

"No." She rested her arms on the table and leaned forward to whisper. "This is stupid really but…" Breanna paused and tried to ignore how ridiculous she felt "I need a dress for the dance and I have no idea where to go to find one."

"Oh, that's it?!" Sarah said relieved. By the scared look on Breanna's face she thought she was going to say she saw Chase again. Sarah was fully aware of Caleb's concerns, more than anyone, and she knew he had doubts about Breanna. Sarah could understand where he got them from but she just couldn't believe it. "Well I'm not going to be too much help. I've only been here for a couple of months."

"That's okay." Kate waved her off. "I've been here forever. There are a couple of places in town but you could always drive out to Boston if you had to but I don't think that would be necessary."

Breanna really hoped not. The last place she wanted to be was Boston. It would only remind her of her family and the feelings of guilt that grew everyday she saw Reid.

"Sooo." Kate closed her book and looked pointedly at Breanna. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

Breanna felt awkward responding for some reason. She just figured they either knew she was going with Reid or would assume so. By the smile on Kate's face she had a feeling she did know. "Somebody."

"That's not what I heard." Sarah smiled. Breanna gave her a questioningly look so she decided to explain. "Tyler can't keep a secret."

"No, he just gets intimidated very easily." Kate amended. "So how did you actually get Reid to go? I mean he goes, just usually not with anyone."

"I didn't do anything." Breanna just shrugged. "Well nothing on purpose. We got back from dinner and-."

"You went to dinner!" Kate exclaimed with a laugh. "I can't believe it."

Sarah fought off a grin. "She doesn't mean anything bad."

"No." Kate said quickly with a shake of her head. "I mean just Reid on a date at a restaurant just isn't Reid."

"No," Breanna agreed, "he did seem kind of out of place. So what do I do about a dress?"

"Well if you'd like we could go tomorrow afternoon. I need to pick up a couple of things plus Sarah still needs shoes. If you still don't find anything we could go again on Saturday because I have a nail and hair appointment."

"Oh." Breanna exclaimed wide eyes. She hadn't thought that far.

"It's okay." Sarah rested a hand on her arm. "You were home schooled your not used to all this. Everyone makes a big deal about it here." Sarah covered her mouth to whisper. "It's because they have money."

Breanna smiled because she had no doubt it was the truth. People at Spencer could afford to do frivolous things for just a dance. Her family did have money so buying things wouldn't be a problem; she just still couldn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"Well whatever." Kate waved it off. "I'll see if they can squeeze you in too if you'd like."

Breanna finally gave in. If she was going to buy the dress she'd mine as well go out. "I'll drive."

"You don't have to." Sarah said.

"No, I probably should. My parents bought me a car before I started here and it just sits there unused. "

"Alright, then its set." Kate said with a smile. "We'll go tomorrow after school. And don't tell anyone. There's no point in letting them know you making the effort."

Breanna said goodbye to them then headed back to her room. Hopefully, it wouldn't be hard to keep it from Reid. She was counting on him being busy Friday afternoon. The meet was Saturday morning so hopefully he wouldn't even question what she was going to do Friday.

* * *

When Friday came around she still hadn't seen Reid. She'd talked to him briefly Thursday afternoon but that was it. They did have a class together in the mornings sometimes he'd wait for her before class but that was about as much as she'd seen him. It was strange to have seen him so much in the beginning then all of a sudden to see him hardly at all.

When Sarah and Kate had arrived at her room she had felt a little guilty for taking off and not saying anything to him about it. But it wasn't like she was doing anything bad. Plus, she quickly reminded herself, they weren't even in an exclusive relationship.

It was getting dark outside but they had ventured into another shop, this time looking for shoes for Sarah, when her cell phone rang. When it was Reid's name that popped up she looked to Sarah and Kate. "It's Reid, what am I supposed to do?"

"Be very vague." Kate said.

"Yea, but tell him your with us." Sarah added while buckling a pair of shoes. "Last thing you need is him being suspicious. If he asks what you're doing just say that we had to come in town and we asked you to come with us."

Breanna nodded then opened her phone. "Hello."

"_I'm assuming you are no where near school."_

"No. How did you know?"

"_Tyler. He went off and said your car was gone."_

Breanna couldn't help but roll her eyes. Tyler couldn't keep anything to himself. "Kate and Sarah had some stuff to do in town so they invited me along." There was a short pause and Breanna couldn't help but smile.

"_Alright. I don't want to know. Just do whatever it is you all do."_

She couldn't help but smile. "Okay." They said there good-byes then hung up.

* * *

"What'd she say?" Tyler asked as they walked down the hall.

"She's with Kate and Sarah."

Tyler could detect the confused tone in Reid's voice and tried to hide a smile. "So?"

"I didn't say anything. It's just weird. When did they become friends?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I told you that you should have called her earlier if you wanted to see her." Reid didn't say anything but Tyler did notice that he seemed to be disappointed and in Tyler's opinion that was hilarious.

* * *

It turned out she didn't find a dress Friday and for a moment she was starting to become concerned that she wouldn't. Saturday did turn out to be a better day though. Kate and Sarah were nice enough to go with her Saturday morning to continue the search and around lunch time she got lucky. The appointment that Kate had made for her wasn't until five so it left Breanna some time to herself. She'd considered calling Reid but decided against it. She was starting to get nervous about the dance and the last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself over the phone. The only thing she did do was call her father to check in with him. It had been their agreement when she'd left Boston for Spencer that she would call her father every day to check in with him. She spoke with her mother also and by the time she was through she felt even worse. Now, not only was she keeping secrets from Reid and all of his friends but her own family also.

The rest of the time was spent anxiously waiting for the dance. Since mid terms were over she had nothing else to occupy her time so she just waited. Finally, when it got closer to four thirty she left her room and headed to Sarah and Kate's room. Ever since Reid had asked her to the dance she couldn't help but be excited. She'd never been to a dance before and to actually be going with someone was exciting. There was also the added benefit of being able to relate to girls her own age. She hadn't had that growing up and hadn't realized how much she had missed it up till now. When their door opened Sarah stood on the other side with her purse on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Sarah asked. "Come on Kate!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kate followed Sarah out and locked the door behind them. "Let's go. So are you getting excited?"

"A little." Breanna lied and walked with them down the hall. As usual they carried much of the conversation but she didn't mind at the moment. Just as they turned a corner the person she was thinking of was walking towards her along with Tyler.

"Does he know what we've been doing?" Sarah whispered as they got closer.

"No." Breanna looked to Kate who tried to muffle a laugh and she couldn't help but smile also. They all remained quite and Breanna was kind of glad, she was getting to nervous to talk. Finally both groups slowed down and she knew they were stopping just so her and Reid could talk.

"Going out again?" He looked suspiciously over to Kate and Sarah. He wasn't sure what they were doing and it was starting to make him nervous.

"Yea."

That was all she said though. He wanted to ask her but he wasn't exactly sure if he should. Reid looked down at his watch then back to Sarah and Kate who where trying not to laugh. Tyler elbowed him in the side and he felt obligated to say something. "You know you only have three more hours."

Breanna looked to Sarah and Kate then back up at Reid and shook her head. "Yea, we aren't going to be long."

Kate grabbed Breanna's arm and started pulling her. "We have an appointment Reid. She'll be back in time."

Breanna turned around as she was pulled passed him. "Bye."

As they walked away Reid silently watched them. "What the hell is going on?"

Tyler shrugged. "Girl stuff. You don't think they look like they do in thirty minutes do you?"

"Yea but she's not going to do all that." When he could no longer see her he turned to Tyler. "You think she will?"

"She's been gone the past couple of days with Sarah and Kate and where else would they be going a couple of hours before the dance?" There was a pause as they continued on there way and then Tyler couldn't resist asking what was on his mind. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't care,"

"Right. Is that why you've had this miserable look on your face the past couple of days." Reid looked over at him angrily but Tyler ignored it.

"I have a lot more on my mind than why Breanna keeps disappearing. I do ascend in two days you know." What he said was partially the truth. He did have a lot on his mind and part of that had to do with his ascension. With Chase still being a threat and the temptation of more power coming to him in a couple of days he had a lot to think and worry about. The last thing he needed added to that was Breanna but he wasn't able to push her out of his mind. Tyler was right; he didn't like the fact that he hadn't seen her and that he didn't know what was going on. It also bothered Reid that he was actually letting her get to him.

* * *

There wasn't much time left until Reid should have been passing by her room to get her. Breanna had to admit she hadn't been so excited in a long time. Even the prospect of going to Spencer Academy hadn't been exciting. She'd had nothing to look forward to then. Now she did. There still was a little bit of apprehension at Reid's reaction. He'd been behaving so strangely the past couple of days that she wasn't sure what he would say. Breanna knew part of his behavior most likely had to do with his coming ascension. She'd never know what it felt like to ascend but she could understand some of the fear he might be feeling. It wasn't easy for him to accept that he was going to be receiving powers so tempting they were addictive. Not only that but using would also age him unnaturally and there was flutter of guilt when she realized what he didn't know about her.

A knock at the door brought Breanna out of her thoughts and reminded her of her nervousness. When she opened the door the person on the other side wasn't who she suspected.

"Going some where?"

Breanna opened her mouth to scream but Chase covered her mouth and pushed her inside.

Chase shut the door and smiled at her.

"You don't think I'll scream?"

"No. Because Reid should be here any moment and I don't think you'd want him to know I was here. He'd start asking questions wouldn't he and you don't want him to know your secret do you?" Chase waited but when she didn't answer he smiled. "You know you should be more careful. Do you think he'd be so nice if he knew about you?"

"Don't pretend your looking out for me. You just don't want me to give it to anyone else." It hadn't been a good idea to talk to him like that. He stepped forward and grabbed her arms roughly.

"Which is exactly why I'm here, to warn you. I'm not going to allow you to ruin my plans. After I'm done with you I'm going after all four of them. If you're lucky you might live to see them die." He grinned at her then stepped back. "I like the dress; maybe you can wear it again later. Don't have to much fun."

Breanna tried not to show how his comment shook her. She didn't have to hold it in much longer thought. Chase turned and left her room, closing the door behind him. When he was gone she sat down on her bed, buried her face in her hands, and did her best not to cry. Just when everything seemed to be going right she was reminded of what was at stake. That had been Chase's idea she figured. He knew she was getting comfortable and just a little to happy in her current situation and had been determined to ruin that for her.

It was only a few moments later when there was another knock at her door. She suspected it was Reid but she couldn't help but fear it was Chase again. When she opened the door she was relieved to find Reid. "Hey."

"So is this what you've been sneaking around for the past couple of days?" Reid gestured to her with his hand.

Despite who had been in her room only moments ago she couldn't help but smile. "Yea, was it worth it?" Breanna locked the door and shut it behind her.

"Maybe." Reid shrugged and when she turned around looking ready to give him a piece of his mind he covered her mouth with his hand. "It was a joke. You look nice."

Breanna noticed him glance down and when he removed his hand she smirked. "Those are my breasts."

"Well, they look nice too." Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. "But if you want me to get to you know you first dressing like that is going to make it hard."

Any thought of Chase had disappeared from Breanna's mind and she couldn't help a satisfied smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Calm Before the Storm

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Alright, we're getting close, as you can tell from the name of this chapter. So this is another chapter with a little fluff and a little drama. I've had a lot of people asking about Breanna's secret and it should be coming soon. Maybe three more chapters. I hope no one was looking forward to the dance but I didn't write it. I need to get Breanna and Reid's relationship moving along so I don't want to spend too much time on one part.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Breanna yawned as they headed back across the courtyard. "I don't know what happened." She was referring to her inability to stop yawning

"We've been there for over three hours." Reid pulled at her hand to avoid a fallen branch. During the dance a pretty powerful storm had blown through, preventing anyone from going anywhere. He hadn't minded spending the time with Breanna but he did mind spending it with everyone else. When the storm had finally let up and he noticed her beginning to yawn he decided it would be a good time to suggest leaving.

"It's always so gloomy out here." She observed mostly to herself. A large puddle was ahead of her and she had to decide on walking through it or taking the chance in the soggy mud. "Great." Reid made it over the grass with no problem but when she stepped onto the grass her heals sunk in. "Shit."

"Very classy." Reid offered her his other hand so that she wouldn't fall. When she stepped back onto the cement in front of him he didn't move.

"Thanks." Breanna smiled but he said nothing and just continued to look down at her. His look wasn't joking as it had been moments ago. Instead he looked rather serious. When he stepped closer she knew exactly what that look meant but she didn't once consider stopping him.

Reid rested his hand on her satin covered waste and pulled her closer against him. It had been so hard not to kiss her earlier. Finally they were away from everyone else and he decided he couldn't have waited any longer. He cupped the back of her neck with his other hand and tilted her head back.

Breanna had to admit being outside, around midnight, under a clear sky was much more romantic then against his door or in a hallway. She couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. The sound of other students coming was what finally forced them apart. Breanna looked around embarrassed for a moment but didn't see anyone. She couldn't help but be slightly disappointed at the interruption.

"Come on." Reid grabbed her hand and led her back to the dorms. Kissing her had done nothing to make his need for her lessen. Instead it was making it worse.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Breanna felt obligated to break it. "So your birthday is tomorrow?" She'd known that for a long time now but it was Tyler who had said it earlier that night.

Reid just shrugged. "Nothing special." The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was his birthday. He didn't want the responsibility of the powers he was about to receive and he was doing his best not to think about it.

"It's your birthday though."

He pushed open the door to the school and looked at her suggestively as she walked by him. "Why, did you have something for me?"

It was a good thing he still hadn't caught up with her because she wasn't able to hide her smile. "Don't hold your breath."

Reid finally caught up to her and tilted his head to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Finally she had gotten her control back and was doing her best to look annoyed. "I don't even know what we're talking about."

"Sure you do."

Breanna stopped and in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips. It was only a moment before he had also stopped. "Why does everything you say have to sound so….." She couldn't even find the word for it.

"Dirty, suggestive, sneaky-."

"Yes." Breanna interrupted. "Stop smiling it isn't funny."

"Yes, it is." Reid stepped forward and she stepped back. "Your not going to do this again are you? Remember how it ended last time?"

Breanna did remember how it ended last time in the hallway. She looked behind her and when she saw a wall she started to step away from it but he grabbed her wrist. "I didn't get dressed up to get molested in the hall way."

"So," Reid grabbed her waste and pulled her closer, "you want to go to my room then?"

"No!" She put her hands on his chest and made a lame attempt at pushing him back. "You know what I mean. You always turn my words around."

"So you go through all this effort and you didn't think I'd want to kiss you?" She seemed to consider if for a moment and he decided to wait instead of taking advantage of her silence. "So you don't want me then?"

"I didn't say that." That definitely wasn't the case. All night all she had wanted was for him to kiss her.

"I don't think you know what you want." Reid whispered against her lips and as he predicted she didn't pull away when he did kiss her. He slid his other hand up her bare arm and cradled her cheek with his hand.

Breanna prayed no one would walk down the hall and interrupt them or she'd scream. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck and buried one of her hands into his long blond hair to pull him closer. The height difference was infuriating but there was little that could be done about it at the moment. Instead she just concentrated on kissing him. It was different then every other time they kissed. All of those times it hade been rushed and hormone driven. This time he kissed her a lot slower and was making it very hard for her to concentrate. She could deal with him kissing her like a seventeen year old boy but not slow and gentle as he was doing just then.

Reid should have known as soon as he'd seen her earlier that he was screwed. In fact he should have known it weeks ago when he continued to follow her around even when she had told him to leave her alone. He'd congratulated himself in the beginning on finally getting her to give in but now he realized he'd been an idiot. He had been giving in to her the whole time. He'd done everything he could to get to know her like she had insisted and it was only now that he was realizing what he'd been doing the past couple of weeks. Later he'd probably beat his head against the wall at the situation he had gotten himself into. In the mean time he didn't much care.

* * *

"So are you inviting me in?" Reid said when they arrived at her room.

Breanna started to frown but when she caught the joking look on his face she smiled. "I know better than to be in a room alone with you."

"Would that be bad?" Reid raised an eyebrow and waited for her response.

For a moment she seriously considered it. It was impossible to forget the way he looked without a shirt on and the way he kissed her but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. "No, not bad. Just not yet."

"I figured you'd say that."

She was slightly relieved that he didn't seem offended. "Thank you, you know for taking me. I'd never been to a dance before." She felt a little foolish for saying so but it was the truth. It was all she had hoped it would be.

"Oh no, thank you, for all of this." Reid gestured to her body. He saw her try to frown but it didn't last long. "I don't know why you try getting mad at me, it's impossible."

Breanna smiled. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Why not?" He lowered his head and kissed her neck. "I'm very charming."

Breanna snorted and tried not to laugh.

"That's not very attractive." He said and kissed her lips again.

When he finally pulled back she smirked. "Well telling lies about yourself isn't attractive either."

"Well I must be doing something right."

"Maybe." She said softly and brought her hands up to his shoulders to pull herself up and kiss him. She swore to herself that she was going in after that but the kiss lasted a little longer than she had planned. Eventually she was able to pull back. "I better go inside."

"Yea," Reid said in agreement and released her, "you probably better."

This time Breanna did get into her room. Before she closed the door she turned to face him. "Thank you."

When the door was closed Reid walked down the hall and rubbed his face out of frustration. The dance wasn't supposed to end that way. He hadn't expected his attraction to Breanna to turn into confusion. When he finally was honest with himself it wasn't confusion that his attraction to her had turned into. Reid actually cared about her and it was a little overwhelming. It also meant that Chase might become more of a danger to her and Caleb would become more suspicious of her than he already was.

* * *

"Caleb, I think you're blowing this out of proportion." After the dance Caleb had returned with Sarah to her room and immediately told her of his concerns about Breanna.

"Why am I the only one that thinks something is wrong? I'm not saying this because I don't like her. She seems okay, but ever since we saw Chase in the bar I have a feeling something is going on." Caleb stopped his pacing and sat down next to Sarah on her bed.

"Yea, but remember Chase was after me? Do you think perhaps he harassed her because he knew she was with Reid? Maybe he thought Reid and Breanna's relationship was more than it really was." She just couldn't see what Caleb saw and she didn't want him to ruin it for Reid and Breanna.

"Chase may be a lot of things but he isn't stupid."

"I know." Sarah relented. "But she's not Chase. I'm just saying, maybe you should back off a little until you actually know something." Sarah noticed the slightly betrayed look on his face but she continued. "On top of it I think Reid really likes her. So it would be a shame to drive him away from a girl that's actually nice."

Caleb put his head in his hands then looked to her with a small smile. "He is looking pretty pathetic around her."

Sarah fought from laughing. "I think it's sweet."

"You would."

"Come on." Sarah scooted closer to him and lifted his arm over her shoulder. "Leave him along. At least you'll get the pleasure of seeing Reid wrapped around her finger."

"That isn't going to happen." Regardless of how much Reid might be falling for this girl Caleb couldn't imagine him around anyone's finger.

"Please. He's taken her out to dinner, to a dance, and he got into such a cranky mood when he found out she was going to town with us." Caleb seemed a little impressed by her information but it didn't last long.

"Fine. For the time being I'll drop it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about it." He was going to be on edge about everything until Chase was finally gone.

* * *

When Breanna had woken the next morning she couldn't help the warm feeling that had carried over from the previous night. Regardless of how gloomy it was outside it didn't bother her. What did bother her was waiting to hear from Reid. She'd resolved not to call him as she did so many other times. So instead of waiting around she'd gotten dressed, taking a little more care than usual, and left her room. On a Sunday there was little for her to do so she eventually found herself in the library. It was the only thing that would get her mind off of Reid, her feelings for him, and the previous night. In the end it proved useless. An arm wrapped around her waste from behind and she almost screamed until a hand covered her mouth. For a moment she feared it was Chase but the voice quickly quieted her fears.

"You're a little jumpy." Reid whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't want to get us kicked out would you?"

She tried to turn around but his arm was wrapped tightly around her waste. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Reid dropped his head and kissed her neck. "Called your phone, went to your room, and went to the cafeteria. I should have known you'd have your nose in a book. You couldn't just call me when you got up?"

"I thought I'd wait for you to call me."

"You would." He kissed her neck again and couldn't help a satisfied grin when she rested her head back against his chest giving him better access.

"You know this library is public." Breanna whispered. The sound of footsteps was what finally forced them apart. Breanna spun around and looked guiltily down the isle but no one was there. When she looked up at him she smiled regardless of the fact that they'd almost gotten caught. "Like I said, this is a public library."

Reid only shrugged and looked on the floor to the books she had stacked up. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking around. I thought I might check some out." She bent over and retrieved the books.

"You're the only person I know who comes to the library in their spare time." He said and followed her down the isle.

"So you were looking for me?"

"Maybe." They got to the check out desk and waited in silence as librarian stamped her books. When they were out of the library he began again. "I actually have to run into town. Do you want to come?" When she looked over at him he tried to ignore the surprised look on her face. He had considered whether asking her was a good idea or not but he'd finally decided he wasn't going to dwell on it and went in search of her.

"I guess. But I'm driving."

* * *

The ride into town, although not very eventful, had been interesting. It seemed Reid's parents deposited money into an account for him every month and he wasn't shy about going out and spending it. It had also given Breanna the chance to shop. She hadn't been into town much since she started Spencer. She had gone with Sarah and Kate but it had been exclusively for the dance. Plus it was nice to spend time with Reid doing something normal. For a while she was able to forget about Chase, about who Reid really was, and about the secret she was keeping from him.

"I only came for a few things. I didn't know you were going to turn this into a shopping day." Reid commented as she tried on another pair of sunglasses and looked in the mirror.

"Please, I saw how much you spent. For someone who spends so much money you don't dress like it." Breanna put the sunglasses back down and smirked at him.

"You're sounding like Tyler." Reid muttered with a frown and followed her through the store.

"Alright, I promise this is it. I just haven't had the opportunity to come shopping much. Anyway, it was your idea." Breanna pulled another pair of sunglasses off the wall and tried them on.

"Don't remind me." Reid said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear. It wasn't that he minded spending the time with Breanna, he was just hoping it would have been a more productive way. While he waited for her he studied the rest of the people in the store in silence and finally found a person he recognized. Chase Collins stood by the doorway smirking at him. Reid tried to decide whether he should grab Breanna and run for it or not say anything at all. The choice was taken from him though.

"Okay, I guess-." As soon as she turned around she saw Chase standing across the store, standing next to their only exit.

Reid decided it would be best not to say anything while Breanna was there. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and maneuvered her around him so that he was walking past Chase instead of her.

Breanna didn't say a word and just let Reid pull her out of the shop. Chase wasn't going to say anything about her to Reid but she had no idea of what else he might do. As they walked out Chase had his eyes on both of them but he didn't say a word. When they got outside she tried not to show how relieved she was but her relief didn't last long.

"Going somewhere?"

Reid closed his eyes and turned around. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Chase glanced at Breanna just long enough to rattle her then looked back to Reid. There was no way he planned on tipping him off to Breanna's uses. "Tell Caleb I said hello. Oh, and happy birthday." Chase winked and started to walk away but not before glancing at Breanna again.

When Chase was gone Breanna looked over at Reid. "What was that about?" She asked and tried to feign confusion.

"Nothing." Reid grabbed her hand. "Come on." He couldn't believe Chase had the nerve to confront them. Reid had to admit one thing, he was glad it was in public. From what Reid had heard from Caleb and Pogue he would have been no match for him, even if Reid had ascended.

When they had gotten back to the school Reid had made some lame excuse so that he could leave her but Breanna knew where he was going. He was going strait to Caleb to tell him about their run in with Chase. Unfortunately, they had no idea what Chase was really doing there. Her father had said over and over again that she couldn't reveal herself to them but she was beginning to think if she didn't than not only was she putting herself in danger but them also, especially Reid.

* * *

The next morning Breanna set her alarm early. She normally was up early for school anyway but this time she had something else to do before classes. She knew a lot about the sons of Ipswich, which included that Reid was born at 5:43 in the morning. It was already seven and she had decided she'd show up unannounced at his room. Worried that he would some how leave his room earlier she headed down the halls of Spencer in her pajamas hoping that she would catch him. It was hard to understand but she was worried about him. She was worried about Chases comment the day before but she was more worried about Reid's new powers. She knew he had a strong tendency to use and it worried her that he would not be able to resist his new powers. When she got to his room she knocked softly on the door and waited nervously. The door opened and she couldn't help but pity him. He looked tired and worn down. "Happy Birthday."

Regardless of how he felt Reid snorted. "Thank you." He turned around, leaving the door open, and walked back to his bed.

Breanna closed the door after she walked in and watched him sit on the bed. "Are you okay?" She knew what was wrong but she couldn't very well tell him that.

"Yea." That was far from the truth. It hadn't been like he had expected even after hearing Caleb's account of it and seeing Pogue's ascension. Nothing had prepared him for the pain of it or the power that was now available to him. He could feel the new strength in him and it was killing him not to use it.

"You don't look okay." Breanna walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. She felt somewhat hesitant to touch him but she rested her hand on the nape of his neck anyway. "Are you going to class?"

"No."

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" The last thing she wanted was for him to push her away. She'd never have the experience of the ascension but she understood a little of what was going on and she wanted to help him out the best she could without revealing herself.

Reid finally turned to face her and forgot for a moment about the pull of power he was feeling. "I thought you had class?"

"I do." He seemed to consider it for a moment and she hoped he wasn't going to say no.

"I'm not going to be entertaining Breanna. I was going to go back to bed." She didn't say anything at first and just kicked off her shoes.

"That's okay. You're not that entertaining anyway." A reluctant smile came over his face and she smiled in return.

"Pick a side." Reid stood up and pulled off his jacket which was followed by his pants and then his shirt.

It was obvious by Reid's choice of clothing that he'd had gotten dressed rather quickly. He still had on shorts under his pants and Breanna wondered for a moment if he almost slept through his own ascension but when he pulled off his shirt she forgot about his ascension and tensed. While she could appreciate the view, seeing him without a shirt still made her uncomfortable. He lay on the empty side of the bed and allowed her to curl into his side and rest her head on his bare chest. It was hard but she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to relax.

When her bare hands touched his chest there was a small jolt through his body and under normal circumstances he probably would have tried to make a move. Instead he just wrapped his arm around her waste and closed his eyes. He did his best to not realize how grateful he was she stayed with him.

A chill ran through Reid's body and he woke with a start. He'd felt something but as he looked around there was nothing there. It was powerful whatever it was. It could have been Caleb but Reid knew Caleb. Caleb wasn't going to use his powers, especially now that he had ascended. The body wrapped around him released a whimper and he let the power fade away that he had called up and his eyes changed from there black color to there normal blue ones.

Breanna on the other hand had dreamt of Chase and spiders. Even though it was all a blur she knew it was more than a dream. She knew it was him. He didn't say a word to her as he sent his spiders towards her. It was the movement of Reid's body that finally woke her. When she was finally able to calm herself she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." Reid yawned and rested a hand on her thigh. He felt her head move on his chest and he looked down to find her looking up at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Breanna smiled and returned his yawn before closing her eyes again. With the dream fading from her mind and Reid's arms around her she was able to relax again.

Reid only shook his head and stared down at the top of her brown head. When he considered his relationship with Breanna he hadn't considered just laying in a bed with her. Of course he hadn't expected her to be that comfortable either. "Breanna."

"Hm?" She looked up at him but he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her. In the back of her mind she knew it was a bad idea. Kissing in a bed was a very bad idea considering their first kiss had them making out against a wall in the hallway. The rest of her body wasn't going to listen though. She scooted up his body and propped herself up on her arm. The hand resting on her hips buried in her hair and the other gripped her thigh and then she found herself on her back.

Reid settled comfortably between her legs and didn't break the kiss but she eventually did.

"Reid, you don't know me that well yet." Regardless of her words she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She always managed to shut him down at the worst time. "Well, do I at least know you well enough to kiss you?"

Breanna smiled up at him shyly. The last thing she wanted to do was so no, so she didn't. "Well, I suppose."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Losing Control

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: This is short but I needed a stopping point or it would have turned into over ten pages. The next chapter is almost done. The next chapter is the reason this story is rated M. I'm thinking there will be four more chapters after this one.

* * *

It had been weeks since Breanna had last seen Chase but she knew he wasn't gone. The last time she saw him he hadn't spoken a word to her but she knew it had been a warning. Chase didn't want her around any of the other four families. Of course she hadn't listened. Instead she had done the exact opposite.

"You ready yet?"

Breanna turned around from the mirror in her bathroom to find Reid standing in the bathroom doorway. "In a minute. Can you get the brown jacket on the chair?"

Reid groaned but did like she asked. He'd been waiting quite a while for her to finish up in the bathroom and was beginning to get impatient. "Come on, we're just going to Nicky's."

All she did was shake her head at his impatience. After a couple of minutes she set down her make up and turned to him. "Alright, I'm done."

Reid stood from the bed he had been standing on and held out her jacket to her. "Finally."

"Don't be mean." Breanna pulled on her jacket and walked towards her door.

"I'm not mean." He said and closed the door behind him. "Come on." He slapped her backside and headed down the hall.

Breanna didn't bother yelling at him. It wasn't the first time he'd done that and nor would it be the last.

"Don't pout." Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "I've got something to show you."

"Really?" Breanna brightened. "Is it a surprise?"

"Yes, but it's not for you." She frowned and he smirked. "I told you don't pout."

Breanna sighed. "Alright. So where is this surprise?"

"Outside." When they stepped outside the school he smiled when he saw her looking around.

"I don't see anything." They had gotten close to the gates when she noticed no one was there. "Where's Tyler?" Reid didn't say anything and finally she saw something. "What is that?" She looked at him then back at the large black SUV. "Is that yours?" He nodded and she just stared. "It's huge! What do you need something that big for?"

"Thought it fit my ego." Reid walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Plus it pisses Tyler off that mine is bigger than his, in so many ways."

Before Breanna could comment on what he had said he shut the door but she still smiled. When he got in she voiced a question that she'd been wondering about since she saw the truck. "How come you didn't tell me before?"

Reid shrugged. "Just figured I'd surprise you."

* * *

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed when she spotted Reid and Breanna. "You saw it?"

Breanna nodded and took a seat next to Kate. "It's big."

"Don't let Tyler here you say that." Caleb commented. "I think he's egos been bruised."

"Speaking of the big baby, where is he?" Reid ignored Breanna's shove and looked to where Caleb pointed. He finally saw Tyler with Pogue playing pool. He leaned down to whisper in Breanna's ear. "I'll be back."

"Reid." Breanna warned, because he always disappeared on her.

"I'll be back." He assured her and dropped a kiss on her cheek before walking off.

Breanna just groaned as she watched him walk away.

"I'm going to go over there." Caleb said to Sarah and stood up. "If I know Reid he's going to do his best to rub it in."

"How predictable." Sarah muttered and sat back in her chair.

* * *

"What's going on?" Caleb asked Reid when he'd caught up with him. Earlier that day Reid had called him and said that they needed to talk.

"Breanna, and not like you think." Reid stopped next to the pool table that Tyler and Pogue were playing on then continued. "With her being around so much its getting harder and harder to keep it from her. Plus Chase will be back and he didn't seem very concerned with being seen by Breanna."

"I don't know what to tell you. Telling her is out of the question. You got yourself into the relationship wither her and if you want to avoid her finding out then there is only one thing to do." Caleb actually did feel bad for Reid but he couldn't let him expose them to every girl Reid got involved with.

"I'm not breaking up with her." Reid insisted when he realized what Caleb meant. That was out of the question. Breanna was the first girl that he really cared for and he wasn't going to mess that up.

"Fine, then you'll have to deal with keeping our secret."

Reid just frowned because he knew Caleb was right. As much as he hated keeping it from Breanna he had to. "What about Chase?"

"I don't know. But something is going on. It's foolish for him to wait. We've all ascended except for Tyler and that is in a couple of days. I think he's waiting on something else." It was the wait that bothered Caleb. He thought they could deal with Chase, especially since both Pogue and Reid had ascended. Chase knew that also so the only thing Caleb could assume was that Chase had something up his sleeve that they didn't know about.

* * *

An arm wrapped around Breanna's waste and she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, you actually meant it when you said you were coming back." Breanna turned and looked up at him. It was easy to tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Did you already order?" He tried his best to hide the concern he still felt.

"Yea, just a drink. Are you sure everything is okay?" There was definitely something off. For a moment she feared he knew something about her but she quickly dismissed it. Chase wouldn't reveal anything and if Reid did know something he probably wouldn't have his arms around her.

"Yea." Reid grabbed his wallet to retrieve some cash, dropped it on the bar, and picked up her drink. "Come on."

When they'd gotten back from Nicky's, her and Reid had parted at her room, and she'd collected her clothes and gone to the showers.

* * *

Reid's attitude had improved throughout the night and by the time he left her at her room he seemed back to his usual annoying self but that didn't mean she had forgotten. Of course it hadn't been the first time she'd seen that look on his face and now she was suspecting it had more to do with Chase than anything. So far that she could tell the last time Chase had been seen was when she had been with Reid in town. She thought to inquire whether he had been seen again but she didn't want to make Reid suspicious so she'd left it alone. If anyone was going to see him it was probably going to be her.

When she was through with her shower she wrapped the white towel around her body and headed to where her clothes waited on the bench. At least they had been on the bench when she had gotten in the shower. When she got out of the shower they were gone. She hadn't heard anyone in the showers while she had been in there but knowing that someone had been she began to panic. There was a feeling of fingers running down her spine and she spun around in fear but found nothing there. Breanna wasn't stupid though, someone was there. It couldn't have been Reid so that left only one person. Breanna slowly back out of the bathroom and prayed she could get out before what ever it was got close to her again. As she backed out of the bathroom her back came in contact with something hard. She spun around and found that she forgotten how to breathe.

"Hello Breanna." Chase smiled down at her.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted you to stay away from them but you didn't listen. But there is something I want more." She backed away from him but he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. Chase released one of her arms, rested one of his fingers on the slope of her breast and slid it down.

Breanna cried out in pain at the feeling of her skin being cut. His finger stopped over her breast and the pain finally stopped. When she looked down blood was seeping from the thin slice in her skin and beginning to soak into the white towel.

"I want this." He grabbed the other arm again and yanked her up and against him. "I want what's in your blood."

Without thinking of the consequences Breanna kneed him between the legs. He released her arms and bent over in pain. She was out of the doors and running down the hall in a panic, his laugh following her the whole way. All she could think of was getting to Reid, Tyler, or Pogue. She couldn't help but wish Caleb lived at the school. If he had, Chase would never have tried what he had. She couldn't seem to get far enough from the bathroom or close enough to one of the others. Finally, she was nearing Reid and Tyler's room but she didn't even have to get that far because Tyler was walking down the hall away from her. "Tyler!" There was a brush of wind against her back and she knew it was him. Tears stung her eyes and she knew if he decided to go after her she had doomed Tyler. The youngest son of Ipswich hadn't even ascended yet.

"Breanna?" Tyler looked in confusion at her. She was wrapped in only a towel and running towards him in quite a panic. Then he felt a small chill run through him and his heart thumped in panic. He momentarily forgot about the feeling he just had and looked down at her as she grabbed his arm and spun around against him and looked down the empty hall that she had just come from. He could feel that the hand holding his arm was shaking and he knew something had scared her. When he looked down he finally realized her bloodied chest. He pulled his arms from her hand and used both of his hands on her shoulder to spin her around. "Breanna, what the hell?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. There was the sound of someone walking in the hallway and she instinctively grabbed Tyler's shirt out of fear of who was coming.

"Is there something I should know about?"

The tone voice definitely wasn't friendly but it was familiar. Breanna watched Reid walk out of the shadows with anger in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Break in the Storm

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: So this is why the story is rated M. So don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not happy with it though. I didn't want to make it to descriptive but it was hard. The next chapter will also contain Breanna's secret. I can't guarantee when that will be out though since it is the weekend. Hopefully this will make up for it if it does take a while. There are some nice Breanna and Reid moments in this, besides the smutty part at the end.

* * *

Tyler snatched his hands from Breanna's bare shoulders as if he had been stung. "Reid this isn't what it looks like." He knew the look in Reid's eyes and he knew it wasn't good. The last thing he needed was Reid thinking he was hitting on Breanna.

"Really?" He stepped closer ready to either give Breanna a piece of his mind and/or hit Tyler. Both ideas disappeared when he saw the tears in her eyes and the blood on her chest. "Breanna." He stepped forward and looked at her face and chest again not even sure where to begin.

A hand caressed her bare back and she turned around and pressed her back against Reid's chest. Reid must have noticed something was going on because he wrapped an arm around her waste and pulled her down the hall.

Reid knew what he had felt. It was someone using and it just wasn't anyone. It had to be Chase. Reid didn't know what was going on but he was pretty sure Chase had something to do with the blood on Breanna's chest and the panic in her eyes. "Tyler, come on." There was no protection in their room from Chase but he wasn't going to let Breanna bleed in the middle of the hallway. The power had disappeared but Reid wasn't entirely sure they were safe. When they got in the room and closed the door he turned his attention back to Breanna's chest which was still bleeding. "Jesus Breanna. Stay here." He went to the bathroom and retrieved a towel. When he got back he pushed it on her chest to try and stop the bleeding. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

"No!" Breanna grabbed her hand. She'd heal fine but the last thing she needed was to make up a story to tell the nurse in the infirmary. "Reid please, don't make me."

He didn't want to sit there and watch her continue bleeding but he had to admit he felt more comfortable keeping her with him. "If the bleeding stops." She seemed satisfied with that and nodded. "Tyler, why don't you go find Pogue." Hopefully Tyler had enough common sense to realize that he wanted him to go tell Pogue what was going on.

Tyler looked at Breanna with a frown. "Are you sure?" If Chase was targeting Breanna Tyler wasn't sure if he was comfortable leaving Reid alone.

"Yes, so go." This time Tyler nodded and left there room. "Alright," Reid grabbed Breanna's hand and pulled her gently to the bathroom. "Come here."

Breanna allowed him to push her down to sit on the toilet and sat in silence while he cleaned the gash on her chest.

The fact that she wasn't speaking or upset anymore was unnerving. He would have been more comfortable if she at least cried. When he placed a piece of gauze over the gash on her breast he felt the need to break the silence. "I got in a fight a while back. I don't usually keep this stuff around." He didn't tell her that right after he got punched in the eye he'd thrown the guy across the alley. Caleb had not been happy about that show of strength. When he was finished he looked up at her from where he was kneeling on the floor. "You're done."

During the time he had cared for the wound on her chest Breanna had forgotten all about Chase and watched Reid with guilt. She hadn't expected him to be this concerned. She knew he had a softer side but she hadn't expected this.

"Come on, you need some clothes." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up and back into the bedroom. He released her hand and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt for her to change into. "I'll go in the bathroom." When he turned to go she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me, please. Just turn around." He seemed to consider for a moment than turned around. While he wasn't facing her she tried to compose her thoughts. If Chase hadn't used his power to cut her she probably could have gotten out of the situation with no problem. There was no way of explaining this one. They knew she had been running from someone and they knew who it was by the looks on their faces and the way Reid sent Tyler after Pogue. Whatever happened she couldn't tell anyone why Chase really wanted her. She trusted the other four but she didn't want to give them the temptation, especially Reid. "I'm done."

Reid smiled. "My clothes swallow you." She responded with a small smile. His smile faded away and he was reminded of the situation. "Breanna you have to tell me what happened." He hated to admit it but Caleb might have been right. There seemed to be a lot more going on with Breanna then they knew about.

"Can't it just wait till the morning? I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning." He seemed to consider it and nodded. She hadn't expected that of him. Reid didn't have very much patience, yet tonight he seemed to be proving her wrong in so many different ways.

"Get in the bed. And turn around. If I can't see you undress you can't watch me." That got him the smile he was hoping for and he felt mildly relieved.

"Please. I know you're not shy. I've seen what you swim in." All that earned her was his shirt in her face. She rolled over away from him and waited for him to change clothes.

"Alright, I'm done." Just then his phone rang and he groaned. Bending over, he fumbled with his jeans and finally pulled his cell phone out. He should have known it was Caleb. He was actually surprised he hadn't heard from him sooner. "I need to take this outside Breanna."

She knew what it was. It had to be one of them but she was too scared to let him go. "Reid." She pleaded and finally he answered the phone.

Reid was pretty sure that Breanna would have been safe for two minutes but he couldn't leave her with the look she was giving him. So he sat on his bed and flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"_Are you with Breanna?"_

"Yea."

"_Tyler told me what happened. We need to talk."_

"I can't right now." He looked over at her and he could see concern on her face.

"_Reid…."_

"Hold on." Reid pulled the phone away and looked to Breanna. "I'm going in the bathroom okay?"

She considered if for a moment and nodded. She needed to let him talk to Caleb. The last thing that she should be doing was interfering.

Reid went into the bathroom and shut the door over but left a crack just in case. "I can't. Breanna's to scared to let me even go into another room."

"_Did she tell you what happened?"_

"No, she said she'd tell me everything in the morning."

"_She knows something Reid."_

He sighed, hating to admit it that Caleb was right. "I know."

"_Alright. Tyler, Pogue, and I are going to check out a few things. Call me if something happens."_

"Alright." Reid hit end and went back into the bedroom. Breanna was lying on her side under the blanket and looking at him.

"Is everything okay?" Breanna followed him with her eyes to the bed.

"You know it isn't." Her eyes left his in what he thought was guilt but he couldn't be sure. He laid on the bed next to her and allowed her to curl into his side before settling his arm around her waste. For the first time he let everything sink in. She did know something, just as Caleb had suspected. Once he realized that he couldn't help the feeling of hurt. It wasn't like him to feel like that. He'd had his ego wounded a couple of times, but nothing like the betrayal he was feeling with Breanna.

As their relationship had progressed Breanna had become more and more aware of the guilt of keeping her secret from him. It had been for his own good in the beginning. At this point she wasn't so sure. If she didn't tell them then they couldn't help her. Chase wouldn't give up till he had her only power.

* * *

Reid woke with a start at the use of power. He looked around the room and down at Breanna who was still sleeping soundly but he saw nothing. It wasn't in his room. It was further away and he began to suspect that it was closer to where Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face with his hands before looking at his alarm. It was only around three in the morning and Tyler still hadn't come back which led Reid to believe something was definitely going on. The body next to him shifted and he looked over to see Breanna laying on her side and looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He studied her thoughtfully for a moment and then stood up. "Come on in the bathroom, I want to check the bandage."

Breanna followed him in silence and took a seat on the toilet again.

"I can't get to it with that shirt."

The tone of his voice was harsh and it stung her slightly. "Just turn around for a second." She pulled the t-shirt over her head and held it over her chest. "Okay."

When he turned around he paused for a moment. He hadn't been sure what she was doing but he hadn't expected to turn around and see her without her shirt on. Earlier when she had been clad in only the towel it had hardly registered in his mind because of her wound. He tried to push the fact that her upper body was partially bare into the back of his mind and instead tried to concentrate on her wound. After he knelt down in front of her he gently pulled the tape back. "It looks okay I guess, but I'm going to replace this."

Breanna just nodded and watched him place a fresh bandage on her chest. She wasn't concerned about the gash any longer. She was more concerned with the way he was acting. Usually he wasn't so withdrawn. He had always been so open with her.

"Your done," he stood up, "go ahead and get dressed." He started to turn and leave the bathroom but she grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Reid." He turned to face her and she stood up. She wanted to apologize but she was scared if she said anything he'd bring up what happened and she was still too scared to talk about it. Her fear of losing Reid over her secret was greater than her fear of Chase. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her hand around his neck and tilted his head down to her. She pressed her lips to his and to her relief he wrapped an arm around her waste and pulled her closer.

The last thing they should have been doing was kissing. Chase was out there obviously on the attack and Breanna had a secret that she had yet to tell him. In the morning he had no idea what she was going to say to him or how he would react. Yet he couldn't stop from running his hand up her bare back. Her hand moved from in-between them and slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. That meant the shirt had fallen and he could feel her breast pressed against his bare chest. He'd wanted her since their first kiss in the hallway but this was the first time he had doubts. Reid grabbed her hands from behind his neck and pulled them in front of him so he could step back. "Breanna, why are you doing this?"

She needed to be closer to him. She was scared of losing him. She wanted to forget what had happened and what was going to happen. There were so many reasons but she couldn't say a single one. Instead she bent over and picked up her shirt and walked out of the bathroom.

"Breanna wait." He followed her out the room and she turned around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If you don't trust my reasons then that's fine." She turned so that he couldn't see the tears building in her eyes and began fumbling with the t-shirt. Before she could pull it over her head his hands were on her arms stilling her movements.

"I didn't mean it that way. I don't want you to make a mistake." He tried not to look but his eyes flicked to her chest. He was eighteen after all and it was hard not to look.

One of his hands fell from her arms and slid over her bare stomach, up her sides, and lightly brushed the sides of her breasts before moving back down again. "I don't make mistakes." She whispered. It must have been enough because she felt a kiss against her throat and then another. When his hand covered one of her breasts she let her head fall back against his chest to give him better access to her neck.

Reid couldn't wait anymore and turned her around and kissed her. The height difference was so awkward and frustrating that Reid finally backed her up to the bed.

When her legs made contact with the bed she knew what he wanted. Breanna broke the kiss and crawled backwards onto the mattress. There was no time wasted before Reid was settled between her legs and kissing her again. It was then that she became fully aware of how turned on he really was. She arched her hips up into his erection and she was rewarded for it when he pulled away and he placed his mouth over her breast. There was only a mild sensation at first but when he bit down on her nipple she whimpered.

Before Reid had been hesitant but now he was having trouble taking his time. He'd been unable to control his hormones since the beginning and it was impossible now. Especially when she kept making noises that were beginning to make his erection almost painful. He released her breast and looked up at her. "Are you sure you don't make mistakes?"

Breanna looked down at him and nodded her head. "Do you?"

Reid moved back up her body and studied her for a moment before responding. "Sometimes. But I'm not going to make a mistake with you."

Breanna smiled. "Aren't you a sweet talker?"

"I'm not sweet talking you." He'd been doing that with her for a while to convince her that it was okay for her to be with him. This time he was being totally honest. He didn't go through all the work of getting to know her and getting her to trust him to make a mistake.

"You know I've never done this before." She reminded him and hoped he also noticed the apprehension she was feeling.

"I know." She knew he'd had sex before but it wasn't as if he had been an expert. Reid had made mistakes but as he got older he was beginning to realize he couldn't go around making mistakes with different girls. Protection was no guarantee and he wasn't going to take the chance that his first heir was with a girl he barely knew. Reid hooked his fingers in the elastic of the pants she had on and pulled them down as he scooted back. When he reached the end of the bed she pulled her feet out of the shorts and bent her legs.

There was a little embarrassment at being naked in front of him. She didn't think of herself as having a great body. Her thighs and hips could have been smaller, her waste thinner, and her breasts a little perkier. She didn't think her body was unattractive but she still was subconscious.

Reid pushed his own short over his hips, kneeled onto the bed, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to keep your legs like that?"

Breanna smiled shyly and slowly slid her feet down the bed and allow him to settle back between her legs. He kissed her slowly but all she could concentrate was the feeling of him against her. Out of need she pressed herself against him and moaned into his mouth at the slight release of the pressure building.

It was all the encouragement Reid needed. He slid a hand between there bodies and slowly slid his fingers over the bare skin between her legs. When he found what he was looking for she whimpered and pressed herself against his hand.

When his fingers moved away and slid inside her she gasped. His lips grasped onto her nipple and she couldn't help but bury her hands in his long blond hair. Just when she was going to tell him to hurry up he pulled his fingers out of her and began kissing a path down her stomach. Then his tongue made contact where his fingers were earlier and she scooted back with a gasp gasped.

Reid grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. When he tried again she tried to pull away again but he tightened his hold on her hips.

It was almost excruciating what he was doing with his mouth so when he finally pulled away and moved back up her body Breanna wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. She grasped the blond hair on the back of his head and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him.

When she arched up into him he took that as a hint and positioned himself to enter her. As he slid in he did his best to concentrate on looking at her to take his mind off the need he felt. It was easy to look at her when he could see what he was doing to her.

When he was all the way in Breanna grasped his shoulders. "Wait." It was difficult to adjust to but eventually the uncomfortable feeling gave way.

Reid did his best to wait while she relaxed but it was difficult. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." She brought his head down to her and kissed him. When he began to move again the discomfort was gone and she couldn't help but push her hips up against. They started off slow but eventually the pace picked up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waste which brought on a whole new feeling that she hadn't been prepared for.

Reid winced when her nails dug into his shoulders but he definitely wasn't going to mention it. Especially not when she cried out under him like she just had. Of course if she kept making noises like that then there was no way he was going to make it. Luckily, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long because he could hear her breath picking up. He bent his head and kissed her neck. "I want you to say my name."

Just as she was about to tell him he'd lost his mind he moved faster and harder and she couldn't think of anything but him and cried out his name.

Reid dropped his face into her neck and finally let himself go. It was a while before he could even move or speak.

"Reid." Breanna whispered breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"I'm sticky." With a groan he rolled off her and she ran to the bathroom.

She made a few disgusted noises from the bathroom and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. The last thing Reid had expected was for her to run into the bathroom. When she did emerge her hands were covering her chest. "Breanna it's too late, I've seen it all."

"I know, but still." She made her way back to the bed and curled up next to him.

Reid wrapped an arm around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. It would have been nice if they could have taken it to the next step without the thought of Chase looming over their head but it was impossible. The fact was that Breanna still had something to tell him and he hoped it wouldn't make him regret what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Revelations

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: I'm not sure how much justice I really did this chapter. You're going to be mad when you get to the end. But the good thing is that I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Reid seems kind of OC in this chapter and I'm not happy about that but I like to think he gets a little better towards the end. Oh and more reviews. I love them. I'm thinking there will be three more chapters to this story so its nearing an end soon.

* * *

Reid was the first to wake up and he wished he hadn't. It had been early in the morning when he had finally fallen asleep but too much was going on for him to just ignore it and close his eyes again. The first thing he noticed was that Breanna was no longer lying on top of him. When he opened his eyes to look for her he found her rolled onto her side with her back facing him. The sight of her bare back and shoulders brought back the memories of the previous night and he did his best to fight down the need he was feeling again. Instead he settled for rolling over and wrapping his arm around her from behind. "Hey." He said softly but she didn't make any move to signal that she'd heard him. He didn't want to wake her but it was unavoidable. "Breanna."

"Hm?"

"It's time to wake up." She moaned and pressed her bare body against him causing his body to respond. "I wouldn't do that."

Breanna rolled onto her back and smiled shyly. "Sorry." He didn't say anything though and for a few moments they just stared at one another and she knew what was on his mind. He'd given her what she'd wanted, a night without questions, and now she had to give him what he wanted, answers. "Alright." She sat up and threw her legs over the bed and did her best to collect the clothes she had worn the night before while keeping herself hidden from him. There was no point in laying there pretending like there wasn't something more serious going on.

It wasn't how Reid had pictured waking up next to her. For a moment he considered grabbing her and telling her to stop but there was no use in prolonging the inevitable so he didn't stop her.

When she was finally dressed she turned to him with what she hoped was in impassive face. "I'm going to go to my room and get dressed. Do you want to just meet me there?" She hadn't realized how angry she had been until she heard her own cold voice. Regardless of what was going on she hadn't deserved the look he had given her. She knew he wanted answers but the last thing she needed at that moment was him giving her the cold shoulder.

"Breanna…" He'd meant to say something reassuring but he couldn't come up with anything. The last thing he was going to do was lie and tell her everything was going to be okay because he wasn't even sure himself. "Alright, I'll be there in a little while." She didn't say anything to him and instead turned and left.

As soon as Breanna left Reid's room she fought not to cry. She didn't want him to see how much she was really bothered by what was going on. She hoped he'd understand but she doubted it. How could she expect him to understand that she had lied to him and that she was the reason Chase was back. The previous night had probably been a mistake. She knew she wanted it but in the long run it probably was going to make her pain worse when he didn't forgive her.

* * *

When she'd gotten back to her room and started to get dressed she'd began to feel sick with nervousness. Finally, she just got to the point that she just wanted to get it over with. So when there was a knock at her door she couldn't help but be a little relieved. When she opened the door he stood on the other side fully dressed and a little more somber than what she was used to. She couldn't even bring herself to say hello to him. Instead she just left the door open and walked back into her room.

For a moment Reid was slightly taken aback by her behavior but he decided not to comment on it and silently followed her into the room. After he closed the door and turned back around she was already sitting on her bed.

"You're not going to be happy." Breanna said truthfully and waited nervously for him to say something.

That was the last thing that he wanted to hear and he tried to speculate as to what she had to say to him that was so terrible but he had no clue. Chase was obviously after her and for the first time he began to wonder if she might know more about what Chase was and what he was then he originally thought. It wasn't doing him any good to stand there guessing though. He walked over to a chair and sat down. "Just tell me."

"I didn't… She tried to figure out a way to tell him she was sorry for what she was about to say and that she hadn't meant for this to happen but she never got a chance.

In only a second she was gone. She disappeared in a wisp of air and then he was in her room alone. She was gone before he even knew what was going on. There was only one explanation for what had happened and it was Chase. His eyes turned black and it took all his control to put a leash on his anger. Reid reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and called Caleb.

"_Hello?"_

"He took her."

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Reid asked from where he stood in the Danver's home

Caleb sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know. I have no idea where he could have taken her. I wish she would have told you what was going on."

"Well she didn't. So can we stop standing around and find her?" He'd only been there a short time but he was already starting to get aggravated with Caleb's attitude.

Caleb stood up. "You admitted that she was keeping something from you. How do you know she isn't working with him?"

"First of all," Reid walked over to Caleb and glared at him, "I know she isn't so don't imply it. Second you didn't see her last night. She was scared."

"Reid's right." Tyler finally spoke up. "She was running down the hall from something. She was scared."

Caleb frowned but decided to drop it. "If your right then he wants something from her, not us. When he took Sarah he was making demands of me. This time the only time he has appeared was to her."

"Okay, so what. That doesn't help us find her." Reid waited but no one had an answer.

"I don't understand." Sarah said. As soon as Caleb had gotten the phone call from Reid he had called her and asked her to come over out of fear that Chase might be after her next. Kate and she had arrived last to the mansion to find Reid, Tyler, and Pogue already there. "He wanted power and he can only get that from you all. So what could be more important to him then that?" No one had a response, not even Reid.

* * *

When Breanna opened her eyes she found herself lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling. The last thing she remembered was sitting in her room talking to Reid but after that was a blur

"So glad you're awake."

The voice wasn't Reid though. Breanna sat up and found Chase sitting on the opposite bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't ruin my plans." Chase stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "You were about to expose everything."

Breanna felt her breath catch in her throat when she realized that he knew what Reid and she were saying.

"Of course," Chase caressed her cheek and when she went to pull way he grabbed her face, "you went and fucked him didn't you? Even when I told you not to. You wouldn't want me to kill him would you?"

Breanna pushed his hand away and stood up. "You can't control me."

"Your right." Chase stood up and walked over to her. "I can't, which is exactly why I took you." He grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall. When her head hit it with a loud crack he smiled. "I don't care if I have to lock you up for months to keep them away from you. I am going to figure out how to get what I want out of you."

Breanna tried to kick him again but this time she failed. All she earned was a slap on the face. The sting brought tears to her eyes and she became aware of the metal taste of blood in her mouth.

"Oh come on." Chase pressed his body against hers and nuzzled her neck. "It won't be that bad."

It would be that bad. Her thoughts went to her family who had no idea what was going on. They would most likely suspect he had taken her but what could they do. Then she thought of Reid. She'd never been able to tell him the truth. There was only one option left and she wasn't even sure if she'd make it through it but she couldn't sit by and let him take her. Breanna closed her eyes and focused on the small area of power within her. It wasn't for her use but she didn't care, she was going to tap into it anyway, regardless of what effects it had on her. When she opened her eyes they flashed and Chase fell to the floor. The use of the power had drained her and she found herself slumping down the wall, close to passing out. It took everything in her to remain conscious because if she didn't then any chance of her getting away from him was over. After a few moments she finally gained back some of her energy and crawled over to her purse being very careful not to disturb Chase who was still knocked out. When she grabbed her purse she stood up and headed out the door.

Once out of her room she started running down the hall. She reached into her purse, dropping things out of it as she ran, and finally found her phone. She hit Reid's speed dial button and continued running while it rang.

* * *

Reid cursed when his cell began ringing. He was prepared to throw it against the wall when he saw the name on it. "Breanna?"

"_Where are you?"_

He could tell she was out of breath and he would swear it sounded like she was running. "At Caleb's house."

"_I'm coming over there."_

"Wait-." The phone clicked and he knew she had hung up. "Damnit!" He almost threw his phone but had enough common sense to know he would need it if she called back.

"What happened?"

Reid turned to Caleb. "I don't know. She said she's coming over here."

There was silence for a while when Pogue finally spoke up. "How does she know where you live?"

Caleb frowned, it was a good question.

"The real question is where's Chase?"

Everyone turned to Pogue but said nothing.

* * *

"Jesus." Reid paced outside the door. The four of them had decided to wait outside while Kate and Sarah stayed inside. "Where the hell is she?" He had tried calling quite a few times but she never answered. It was killing him to know she was out there by herself with Chase after her.

"Reid." Tyler pointed to the gate where a pair of headlights flashed.

Reid turned and a feeling of relief washed through him when he saw Breanna's car. It sped towards the house and stopped a little ways away. Finally, when she exited the car he headed down the steps but was stopped short when someone appeared behind her.

Chase wrapped his hand around Breanna's throat. "Now that wasn't nice Breanna."

Breanna struggled to breath but it was impossible. No matter how hard she elbowed him or tried to pry his hand away his grip didn't loosen. This time he wasn't going to be easy to get rid of.

"Let her go." Reid walked forward and this time no one stopped him.

Chase laughed. Suddenly Breanna slumped and he frowned. "Oops." He looked back up to the four boys who were waiting. "Oh don't worry, she's not dead. I need her alive."

Finally, Reid couldn't take it any longer. If he wasted one more second Chase was going to disappear with her again. He raised his hand and let out a pulse of power that sent Chase and Breanna flying backwards. Chase slammed into a tree and Breanna fell from his hand. Before he had a chance to grab her Caleb had her. No one had even seen him move.

"Tyler." Caleb called to him and handed Breanna over. "Take her in." When Tyler opened his mouth to argue Caleb silenced him. "Now." Tyler was the only one that had not ascended yet and he'd only wind up getting himself killed if it came down to fighting with Chase.

Reid watched as Tyler lifted Breanna up and headed inside. He wanted to follow him and make sure Breanna was okay but not until Chase was taken care of.

Chase laughed and slid up the trunk of the tree. "Nice." He smiled and looked at Reid. "She's not going to give it to you either." Then he disappeared.

Reid turned glared at the spot that Chase had once stood then turned and started stalking up the steps.

Caleb grabbed him when he saw the black emptiness in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Finding out what the hell is going on. She knows something that is about to get her killed." Reid used his power to shove Caleb away then walked inside. He looked around and found Breanna lying on the sofa with Caleb's mother, Kate, and Sarah surrounding her. "Is she awake?"

"No." Sarah shook her head. "But she's got a bruise on her neck and her cheek. Plus it looks like the back of her head may have been bleeding earlier." She turned to Caleb who had just walked in. "Where is he?"

"Gone, for now." Caleb walked over and peered down at the girl then looked to Reid who still hadn't let his eyes change back. "Reid, if she wakes up and sees you like that you're not going to help."

Reid frowned but reluctantly admitted he was right and slowly let go of his power

"Why don't we get her to a room? If she does wake up she doesn't need the group of you standing around her." Evelyn more or less demanded and started to head in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll get her." Reid walked over to the sofa Breanna was laid on and scooped her up into his arms and followed Caleb's mother to one of the spare bedrooms. After laying Breanna on the bed he took a seat on one of the chairs and waited.

* * *

It was the sound of coughing that forced Reid to look up. He saw Breanna starting to sit up then put her hand over her head and lay back down with a groan. He stood up and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Breanna forced her eyes open and when she saw Reid she'd never been so relieved in her life. "I think so. My head and throat hurts."

"Well you were choked, I don't know about your head. They said it looked like it had been bleeding." She just nodded and he was getting to the point where he was prepared to shake the answer out of her. "Breanna, whatever your hiding is going to get you killed and you can't afford not to tell me. What does Chase want from you?"

There was no kiss, no hug, nothing and it left Breanna feeling empty and alone. But he was right, if she didn't tell them she would get herself killed. "I need to tell you something else first." There was a lot more to what was going on then what Chase wanted. When he nodded she decided to start from the beginning. "My family has watched and recorded everything about the first families to settle Ipswich since they arrived. They came over as servants of the Danvers. I've spent my life being home schooled learning about all of you and your families just so I could carry on what my ancestors did. I know everything Reid." He didn't say anything and Breanna suspected that he didn't believe she knew quite as much as she thought she did. "I know about your powers, I know about Chase being the descendant of Putman, I know that you ascended on your birthday. Everything." Suddenly he turned and walked away from her. "Reid?"

"Everything." He shook his head and turned back to her. "You lied to me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered but couldn't find anything else to say.

"You're sorry?!" Reid grabbed a chair with his power and threw it across the room. "You sat there and lied to me when Chase confronted you in the bar and then again last night."

There was guilt but also anger. Breanna stood up and tried to ignore the throbbing in her head. "What about you?! Why is my secret so different than yours?! It's not my fault your families are to stupid to remember a few servants from the sixteen hundreds. My secret is just as important! I tried to stay away from you! Don't you remember! You wouldn't leave me alone!"

"So now this is my fault!" The glass window shattered but Reid barely noticed.

"Stop it! Get some control over your damn powers or you'll look like your thirty by next month!"

The revelation that she knew about his using causing advanced aging didn't sit well with him either. Another window broke. The door to the room flew open and Caleb stepped in followed by Pogue and Tyler.

"What the hell is going on!?" Caleb looked around the room then at Reid whose eyes where black.

"Ask her." Reid growled out. "She seems to have all the answers."

"I'm not the one tearing apart the room like a child." That got the reaction that Breanna had been hoping for and another window exploded.

"Stop!" Caleb shook his head. "Both of you, downstairs now."

Breanna glared at Reid as she walked out the door but by the time she got to the steps her face started to soften and she found herself nearing tears. She hadn't wanted to lie to him and hadn't wanted to fight. When they all stood downstairs Breanna looked around nervously at all the eyes on her. She wished Reid hadn't acted like he had, she really could have used some support. Instead, he would probably be the least understanding of all.

"Alright." Caleb sat down and then looked to Reid. "Reid, knock it off." When Reid's eyes returned to normal he looked back to Breanna. "Now why is Reid tearing apart my house?"

Breanna sighed and launched into the tail that she had told Reid. This time she was able to tell it without interruption. She told them about her ancestors being servants of the Danvers, about them recording the history of their families, and why her father sent her to Spencer.

"Okay, I'm going to assume for the moment you are telling the truth." Caleb began but was interrupted.

"I am." She said slightly affronted. She may have kept secrets but she wasn't a liar. "Your secret is just as important to you as mine is to my family.

"Fine, but you knowing about us isn't exactly your secret and it doesn't explain what Chase wants from you." There was a slight change in her confident demeanor and Caleb knew he hadn't heard the worse of it. "So I want to know what else is going on."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: No More Secrets

Author: Calie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: This is it, everything is out in the open. Hope it was worth waiting for. After this it's time to deal with Chase.

* * *

"Fine." Breanna looked at Reid with a glare before turning to Caleb. "I have a healing power and Chase wants it." 

There was silence in the room but Reid was the first to speak up. "That's bull shit."

Breanna turned to him in anger. "Do you think he's been stalking and throwing me around for the hell of it?! Obviously I have something much more important to offer him than any of you do. I haven't noticed him trying to take your powers lately."

"Alright, alright. Considering that you know more about us than we know about your family you're going to have to explain more about this power and what Chase wants with it."

Breanna looked at Caleb with doubt. As much as she didn't trust Chase she also didn't trust them to be able to handle what the healing power really was but they were her only chance of surviving Chase. "Your families don't know much about your history before coming to England. We do. The reason your ancestors lives were in danger was because they used their powers foolishly for their own benefits. And I'm talking about all five families. As punishment your ancestors and all their descendants would prematurely age with the use of their powers. You lost the power to heal. The power was given to my family and it was up to out discretion to decide if you had earned the ability back."

"So Chase wants it so he doesn't age?" Kate asked. She'd had trouble following what Breanna was saying up to that point.

"Yea. If I give him the power he won't age, at least not sooner than any other normal person." There was silence around the room and Breanna had the feeling that she was a piece of meet at that point.

"No, that's impossible." Pogue shook his head and refused to believe it.

"It isn't and Chase knows that."

"Chase could have easily forced you to give it to him." Caleb said. He knew it wasn't below Chase. After all, Chase had used all is friends and family to try to get Caleb's powers.

"Sure," Breanna paused and suddenly got uncomfortable, "but once I give him the power it is gone from my bloodline and my descendants won't carry it any longer. He's trying to figure out a way to get the power for himself but also get an heir that will inherit the power."

"Wait, what?" Caleb shook his head in confusion. He was starting to have trouble following.

Sarah could tell Breanna was uncomfortable with explaining so Sarah decided to give it a try. "I think Breanna was trying to say that Chase wants the power to save himself but he also wants to get her pregnant so that his child will have the power also." Sarah turned to Breanna. "Right?"

Breanna nodded and did her best to avoid looking at Reid. She knew what was going through his head. Him, the one that uses the most out of the four of them, had to be recalling the night before. It would mean a lot to one of them to have a child that inherited her power. It meant that every descendant would inherit the power to heal.

The situation was getting worse by the second Caleb realized. "Okay." He sighed. "So why did he take you? Is it because he figured it out?"

"No." Breanna looked down at the floor. There was no point in hiding anything else at this point. The only way she would have been more exposed is if she was sitting naked in front of them. "He knew I was about to tell Reid." She sighed. "Look he's going to try again. Once he realizes that he can't have it both ways he'll probably just decide to take the power for himself."

"Why would he try now?" Tyler questioned. "Not with all of us here."

"He doesn't care. In his opinion I'm going to try to pass my power off to one of you or wind up pregnant before he can force me to perform the spell.. Because once I'm pregnant it's to late, I no longer can pass the power on because it is in my child" There was a moment of silence and some of the people of the room looked at Reid.

Reid rolled his eyes when he realized everyone suspected him of sleeping with Breanna. It wasn't there business what he did. "So sue me."

"She's right." Caleb turned his attention back to the situation. "He is going to try again soon. But we have the advantage of four to one, plus," Caleb looked at the clock, "Tyler ascends in ten hours. If we can wait that long than we'll go after him. In the mean time no one leaves. The last thing we need is him getting a hold of someone."

She couldn't help but finally sigh in relief. Everything was out on the table and she had nothing left to hide. She wasn't sure what that would do to her relationship with all of them, especially Reid but at least she had no more secrets. "Am I done? Because I'd really like to lie down." Her throat was scratchy enough but it was her head that was hurting.

Caleb looked to Reid to take her upstairs but he shook his head. "Oh Jesus just get over it and bring her upstairs.

Reid glared at Caleb but moved from his corner and headed to the stairs without even a glance at Breanna. The last thing he wanted to do was be near her.

She followed him in silence, the whole time aware of her heart breaking. When they entered the trashed room she went strait to the bed and sat down. Reid took a seat in one of the still standing chairs but didn't look at her. "You don't have to stay."

"I'm sure Caleb would say otherwise."

"Reid I'm sorry. Everyone else is okay with it, why can't you be?" Her voice was pleading but it was obvious that it wasn't going to work

"Because they weren't the ones spending every waking moment with you. You also let me believe I was at fault for Chase coming after you." His anger was growing but he had no wish to control it. "They weren't the ones you slept with last night. You let that happen knowing how I would feel when you told me and how I would react."

"You know, how many girls have you kept your secret from? How long did Kate and Pogue date before she found out the truth." He didn't say anything though and she hoped she had made some kind of point.

"So then all of this." Reid gestured between them referring to their relationship. "Was this just so you could watch us?"

"No. I told you, I was trying to stay away from you. I didn't want to get involved. But you kept following me and then…and then… well I realized I liked you."

"So then why didn't you tell me!? I can't just go around telling anyone I meet, but if you knew about me why didn't you tell me!?" He knew he'd called his power to the surface again with his anger. It was still new and hard for him to control, especially when he was angry.

"Stop it." She said when she noticed his eyes flash and change to black. Earlier she hadn't had time to care, she'd been too angry and set on pissing him off further. This time she finally realized how unnerving it was to see him like that. "Reid." Breanna pleaded with him but she could see that nothing was helping.

"What?" He stood up and walked over to her. "This is what I am. You obviously knew that so why should it bother you. What are you scared?"

It was when he made that last comment she knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to stand for him threatening her. She stood up and used her hand to push him back. "No I'm not so stop trying to make me." She let go of some of her anger and talked to him with a more gentle voice. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. Don't you think I was scared of what you would say when you knew I had the ability to save your life."

"So that's it then." Reid finally realized and it made the hurt he was feeling even worse. "You didn't tell me because you didn't know how I'd react when I found about you." Her silence was enough and he couldn't help but shake his head. Finally his eyes turned back to their normal color and he walked back to the chair he had been sitting in before. When he sat down he looked back at her. "I'm not Chase and you know that." He shook his head and smiled. "You know us, it's all a lie."

His last comment hurt but she tried not to give up on making him understand it wasn't. "If I was that scared of your reaction I wouldn't have slept with you last night. Although the chances were low I know the repercussions of sleeping with one of you are. I can't mix my blood line with any of you. It would only give you reason to be more careless. Reid you can't sit there and deny that if you had my power you would be a danger to yourself and others." Ignoring the head ache Breanna walked over to Reid and kneeled down in front of him "I told you I'm sorry. I know you think this is all a lie but it doesn't change how I feel." His blue eyes looked down at her but he didn't say anything. Nothing she could say was going to make a difference. Either he was going to forgive her or he wasn't. With that depressing thought in mind she stood up and went back to the bed to lie down.

Reid sat there in silence and tried to tell himself that she was wrong, that he didn't want her power. But the more he thought about it the more he knew she was right. It was tempting to know she was only a few feet from him and had the power to save his life and leave him free to use as he wished. It was hard to dwell on that though when he could hear the muffled sound of her crying. The more he sat there in silence the more he had time to think. He was mad at her but at the same time Chase was after her and intent on taking her power and getting her pregnant. The thought of what Chase would do to get her pregnant brought on a sick feeling in his stomach that he had tried to ignore earlier but he couldn't now. Finally, he couldn't take her crying anymore and stood up and kicked off his shoes. When he reached that bed he lay down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waste. For some reason that he couldn't understand she only started to cry harder. As angry as he was with her he knew that she hadn't meant for it to happen. Reid hadn't planned on their relationship turning into something serious and he didn't think she had either. "Breanna, I'm sorry."

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. When she was able to calm down she looked up at him and was relieved to see he no longer looked angry. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Everyday I wanted to tell you. Every time I saw Chase I wanted to tell you. He'd show up in my room in the showers last night and every time he would threaten me."

Reid suddenly realized that he had no idea how many times Chase had appeared to her. He only knew about the time at Nicky's, when they were in town, and the night before in the showers. He wanted to ask her if anything else had happened but figured it best not to bring it up. It seemed she was more than willingly to go on though and he didn't stop her.

"He showed up in my room after that night at Nicky's threatening me with the fact that you hadn't ascended yet and then again before the dance warning me not to get close to you because I could only produce one child with my power." Through her whole rant she didn't meet his eyes. It was hard to tell him everything but it was the only way to make him understand. "Then in the shower." Breanna sighed and tried to calm herself down.

"Did something happen?" For a while he had forgotten about the shower. She never had told him what happened or how she'd wound up hurt.

"What?" She looked up at him and she realized he may have suspected more had happened than what really did. "No, I mean nothing besides this." She brought her hand up to her chest and touched where the gash was. "I don't know what he did. He just ran his finger over my chest and that was it."

Reid had suspected that Chase had used on her but he hadn't been sure until that moment. "Is there anything else? What about when you disappeared earlier and your head?"

"I woke up in my room. He'd taken me because I slept with you and because I was going to tell you. My head," Breanna reached up and touched it and thought back to her room, "it hit a wall." Remembering the short time in her room reminded her of the fear she had felt at that moment. It had been the first time that she thought she wasn't going to get away from Chase alive. "He's not going to stop until he has the power."

"It'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back. She rested her head on his chest and seemed to relax a little. At least he hoped it would be fine. "Tyler ascends tonight and Chase may have his father's powers but so does Caleb. Not only that but it's four against one like Caleb said. Caleb's a pain in the ass but if he truly thought we would be in danger he probably wouldn't let us go after Chase."

Breanna closed her eyes and sighed. "I think there's something I can do to help." Her father wasn't going to be happy with her at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Showtime

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: We're getting close to the end. I'm sorry this took so long. I was just kind of stuck with where I was going. I think I've gotten it worked.

* * *

"_No, absolutely not. You know they can't be trusted with it and you don't even know if it will work."_

"No, I don't. But if they can destroy Chase then my life won't be in danger anymore." Breanna had called her father and told him roughly what had been going on. She left out the part about Chase wanting her pregnant with his child and her relationship with Reid.

"_And what about when they have the power? Will they be any better than Chase?"_

Reid walked back into the room and nodded to the door but she held her hand up.

"Yes. Their not the one's running around killing people."

"_And this wouldn't have anything to do with Reid Garwin would it?"_

Breanna frowned and looked at the boy her father was talking about. "How do you know about that?" It was a stupid question she knew.

"_When you didn't call your uncle told me."_

"It doesn't matter. He has nothing to do with it." It was the truth. If Breanna thought Reid couldn't handle it than she wouldn't do it. But they needed her help and she wasn't about to let them go after Chase without it.

"_Breanna if you give it to them it will give them more reason to use and the addiction will be worse."_

That thought hadn't failed to escape her. It was her greatest worry that she might be dooming them. "I know that could happen, but I have to at least try."

"_No, you don't!"_

"The power is in me now!" There was silence on the other end and Breanna felt some of her confidence come back. "Not you. It's mine to do with as I please. I mean what the hell is the point. We can't use it. It's meant to be given up at some point. Plus if it works out the way I think it will the affects pay not be that great."

"_Fine, do what you want Breanna. I'm obviously in no position to stop you."_

She sighed. "I'm sorry." Then they hung up. She finally looked at Reid who was staring at her expectantly.

"What's wrong?"

"He thinks I'm wrong for giving it up." She stuck her phone in her pocket, stood up, and walked to the door.

"Is he right?" Reid followed her out the doors and down the staircase and wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know."

Reid didn't say anything and followed her downstairs in silence. When they got there everyone was waiting. He'd only told them Breanna had something to say, he hadn't told them of her decision.

"Okay," Breanna began, "I have an idea. With the four of you going against Chase you might do better getting him to use his powers. From what my family has gathered anyone who uses a very large amount of power will be weakened. The body can't keep up. That's why Chase disappeared that night. His body had to heal from the large amount of power he had been using for weeks. The catch is you'll have to exhaust a lot of your power also. If I can pass my power to all four of you it may be enough to protect you from the damage that the fight will have on Chase."

Caleb looked to Reid who didn't seem the least bit surprised by her decision. "How does it work?"

"It's works similar to how you will your powers. But I'm not obligated to lose my life over it. I have control over how much power I give up."

"Wait." Reid turned to her in confusion. "That's not what you said before. You said once you give the power there was nothing left to pass down."

Breanna turned to him with a frown. "I lied, kind of. There isn't enough for what Chase wants. He wants to satisfy his addiction and have enough power left over for an heir to use also but there isn't."

"Alright, so explain how this is going to work." Caleb insisted.

"We have to make a connection through blood to pass it. That's how I control the power passing. If I were to will it to you without blood I'd probably die, I think." Breanna said awkwardly. She knew they were going to have a little trouble trusting that this would actually work. "At least that's what we know. I cut my hand," Breanna turned to Reid, "you cut your and so on. I'll say that I will you my power and that's it. I think."

"You think." Pogue said unbelievably. "You expect us to do this on you just assuming it will work."

"Well it's never been done before." Breanna defended herself. "I told you it can only be done once and then the power is gone. I'm only going by what is written in my family's history. We don't know how we got our power just like you don't. All I know is what the book says to pass it on."

"What book?" Caleb asked with doubt lacing his voice.

"I don't go asking you about the Book of Damnation do I?" Breanna questioned nastily.

Reid rubbed his forehead. He hadn't known Breanna could be so snappy. "Breanna."

"Sorry." Breanna looked away shyly. She was just tired of being doubted. She hadn't told them who she was but technically she had never lied. Now that they knew about her she wasn't about to start making things up.

Caleb frowned and decided not to mention the fact that she knew about the book without any of them mentioning it. He didn't like the fact that she knew so much about them and the only thing they knew about her is what she told them and he wasn't even sure if what she said was true.

"Look, the power isn't going to be much split between the four of you but I'm not going to give it to just one person. There's a reason my family has horded it for centuries and kept our secret. It's to tempting for one of you."

"Alright." Caleb stood up. "I'll take your word for it. If it will help us defeat Chase lets do it. What do we need to do?"

Breanna looked on nervously and then looked to Caleb. "Do you have a knife? Preferably a really sharp one?"

* * *

"You're joking right?" Tyler looked at the large knife that Caleb held in his hand. "That looks like something from a slasher movie."

"Stop being such a pussy." Reid insisted.

"Come on Tyler. We don't have time for this. We still have to deal with your ascension." Caleb handed the knife to Breanna but she held her hands up.

"Oh no. I can't do it." She shook her head. "Someone's going to have to cut my hand for me. I won't do it hard enough and if I have to do it again I'll pass out." She heard Reid give a dramatic sigh and she glared at him.

"Reid?" Caleb held the knife out to him.

For a moment Reid was about to shake his head no but Breanna was going through a lot for them and he felt he should at least do that for her. He took the knife and took a step forward to Breanna. "You ready?"

"Yea." Breanna held out her hand and finally began to get nervous when he took it in one of his on.

"Oh god." Kate groaned and turned away.

"I only want to do this once." Breanna said fearfully. Reid nodded and when he brought the knife closer to her hand she didn't take her eyes off his face. It was quick but painful. Breanna cried out and before she had a chance to curse he grabbed the other hand and cut it also. "Shit!" There was an urge to hit him but she withheld it.

Reid finally let himself feel the guilt of hurting her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Breanna took the napkins that Sara held out to her. "I'd return the favor if I could." She looked over at him with a smile.

Reid frowned at her. "Funny. Alright, let's get this show on the road." He brought the knife to the palm of his hand and cut it.

"Okay." Breanna looked around at the people standing in the circle with her. It was coming down to finally willing her power and she was getting nervous. She wasn't sure if it would work and even once she had willed it there would no way to tell that it had worked. It was written that blood needed to be shared to transfer the power, but it never mentioned anything about transferring it to all four of them. Breanna only assumed that if they all stood together in a circle it would work. Before she began she turned to Sarah and Kate. "I'm not sure what is going to happen but last time I tapped into it I almost passed out. So if I do could you catch me? I'd be really grateful."

Sarah nodded and moved with Kate to stand behind Breanna.

Breanna released a sigh then closed her eyes and sought for the power. When she found it she slowly pulled it up to the surface. Already she could feel her strength draining so that when she finally talked it was a low whisper that no one could hear. "I will all of you my power."

Reid watched her mouth move but he couldn't hear a word then there was a soft rumble outside and he looked to the window. The sky slowly darkened and he was reminded of his own ascension. He turned to Breanna and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was looking to the window also but her eyes were just as black as there's were when they used.

Breanna felt herself sway and Reid's hand loosen as she did so. "No! Don't let go." His hand tightened again and then she felt the power leave her body. After that she had no idea what happened.

* * *

"Reid calm down." Caleb insisted to the boy that was tapping his foot on the floor.

"How can I calm down? It's been three hours and we can't even wake her." They never should have gone through with it. She told them what tapping into the power had done to her last time, he should have known better.

"Caleb." Sarah whispered. "Is she going to be okay?" When he looked at her and didn't answer she wished she wouldn't have asked.

Caleb stood up and walked over to Reid. "Look, I know you want to wait till she wakes up, but once Tyler ascends we really need to go after him."

Reid just nodded and looked back to Breanna. Except Reid wouldn't have to worry about Breanna waking up her eyes were already open. He hurried over to her side and knelt down next to her. "Hey, you okay?"

Breanna looked over to Reid and offered him a small smile. "Yea, I think so." She pushed herself up and once he stood up and moved out of her way she looked around. "Oh, everyone's here. What happened?"

"You passed out for about three hours."

Breanna looked up at Reid with surprise. She felt a little drained but she had no idea that she had been out that long. "Wow. Did it work?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something happened, we felt it. Plus there was that thing outside."

"Which means Chase probably has an idea something happened." Caleb said with a frown. They weren't going to have the element of surprise at all. Chase had to know they were coming after them when Tyler ascended and he would know that Breanna willed them her powers. "He's going to know it wasn't Tyler's ascension."

Breanna looked to Reid and found herself worrying for the first time what would happen when they confronted Chase. Chase had to be taken care of. He was a danger to anyone who got in his way. The odds were against him but it didn't mean that Chase wouldn't get in a few good punches before it was all over with. Breanna had a feeling he would do his best to once he realized what she had done. If Chase knew he was going to lose he would take as many of them down with him. He had nothing to lose and that made him even more dangerous. Breanna considered saying so but she figured they all knew that already. They'd had three hours to think about it while she slept. "So where is he?"

Reid shrugged and looked to Caleb. If anyone knew about Chase Caleb did.

"I don't know. My only suggested would be to check out the old Putnam barn. He knows we're coming after him after Tyler ascends. If he's ready for then he knows that the only place for us to find him."

"This doesn't make sense though." Sarah chimed in. "Why wait?" He's waited up till now because he wanted Breanna, but if he knows it's too late to get her powers why would he wait. Waiting for Tyler to ascend wouldn't be wise."

"True." Caleb admitted. "But I'm not making a move till Tyler has ascended. If we take him with us he's in danger and if we leave him here he is in more danger."

Tyler rubbed his face. He had no idea that their weak plan was waiting on his ascension. He hated being the youngest.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and Breanna felt a strong need to escape. Now that they knew her secret she felt very exposed in front of them and needed to get away. She grabbed Reid's hand and tugged on it. "Can I talk to you?"

At this point Reid wasn't sure what talking to Breanna meant. Their most recent conversations hadn't been very pleasant. He still cared about her though so he nodded and pulled her up by her hand all the while being careful not to hurt the injury on her palm.

"Don't go far." Caleb called behind them. When they left he shook his head.

"What?" Sarah knew that look and she knew he was upset about something.

"This whole thing with Reid and Breanna." He knew he wasn't the only one that was shocked by Breanna's revelation. Caleb had suspected she has hiding something but he hadn't thought it was something that big. The other thing that concerned him was the extent of Reid's feelings for Breanna. Caleb hadn't quite made up his mind yet about Breanna but he knew Reid had. It was obvious by his concern for her that what she had hid from them wasn't enough to drive him her.

When they had gotten back up into the room Reid had torn apart earlier she found herself more uncomfortable around him then she had been for a while. "You know," Breanna turned to face him when they had entered the room, "even if he doesn't know I gave all of you my power he'll know just by looking at your hands."

"Probably." Reid shrugged. He wasn't that concerned about it. He'd been looking to get a piece of Chase since he'd put Pogue in the hospital.

"Your not worried then. About facing Chase." Of course he wasn't. Reid was careless and loved to get into trouble. He didn't think about the future.

"No. It would have to happen sooner or later regardless of whether I worry or not. I'd rather not worry." He knew by the frown on her face that his statement didn't satisfy her. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know I just wish you were more concerned. Chase knows that he's backed up into a corner. He's going to take down whoever he can just out of spite." It didn't seem to make a difference to him though.

"So? Maybe you should be more concerned about yourself. Here's what I don't get." Reid stepped forward so that he was only a short distance from her. "You're going to tell me about the danger I'm in but you've allowed yourself to be in danger these past months for what? Some secret your parents told you to keep." Reid wasn't sure if he was more angry about the fact that she didn't tell him or about the fact that she had put herself in danger.

Breanna narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure what his intentions were by his statement by either way she didn't like what he had to say. "Yes. Even if I told you what difference would it make? You've been looking for Chase since he disappeared at Putnam barn. You would have gone after him regardless."

"And you would have allowed that to happen and never told me?" Her silence was enough. "How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

"I may have kept things but I didn't lie." He seemed to think on that for a minute but she knew any further discussion about her dishonesty wouldn't ease his concerns so she decided to change the subject. "Look, I wasn't trying to argue with you again. I just want you to be careful."

"And my point is he has realized that you gave up your power and even if he hasn't don't you think he's going to figure it out and be pretty pissed? If he is going to go after anyone it's going to be you." She was silent and he knew that she was considering it. She thought she was free of Chase but she wasn't. "Before he had a reason to keep you alive, now he doesn't."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Tears fell from her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. "I don't need to be reminded of it. But I'm not going to live with Chase following me around or perhaps locking me in some room until he got what he wanted and then killed me. So what am I supposed to do?" She wanted him to tell her it would be okay to touch her like he had before but he didn't make a move.

Normally seeing her cry would have bothered him but considering the emotional roller coaster ride Reid had been on lately he wasn't sure what he felt. Sometimes he felt bad for her and felt he could forgive her and other times he was so angry he wanted to walk away. "I don't know." He said evenly. "Maybe you should have told me the truth before now. Let's go."

He turned and Breanna had the urge to throw something at the back of his head but she knew that it wouldn't go over well considering how angry he was already. She waited a moment to let herself cool down then she walked towards the doorway only to be grabbed around the waste.

"You are in big trouble Breanna." Chase whispered angrily into her ear.

She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth.

"Don't worry; we're going to see your friends." With a wave of his hand the door opened and he pushed her forward. "Not a sound or I'm going to push you down the stairs and if you don't break your neck then I'll be sure to do so myself."

* * *

No one had left the room downstairs and Reid had the feeling that they were under Caleb's orders not to do so. That also meant that Reid had no chance of escaping either.

"Where's Breanna?" Kate asked and continued to stare at the stairs that Reid had just come from.

He turned and looked behind him in confusion then shrugged. "I don't know." He turned back to them. "I thought she was-." He should have known better considering he had just warned Breanna of the danger she was in. He started towards the stairs but he didn't get far when he saw Breanna and Chase descending the stairs. His stomach dropped and he knew he had been right. Chase was angry and he was going to take it out on Breanna.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Death of the Fifth Family

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Sorry this took so long but I will finish it. There is one more chapter. I can't promise it immediately but I will start on it today. Come on with the reviews people. I need you to pump me up.

"Isn't it nice to see everyone again?" Chase said nastily and looked around at the crowd of people.

Caleb stood up and ushered Sarah away. "What do you hope to gain Chase? With four of us you don't stand a chance."

"You know, you might be right." Chase nodded in agreement. "But what else am I going to do? Just walk away?" Chase looked down to Breanna. "Which I would have done. All you had to do was give me what I wanted but you didn't listen."

"So what do you want now?" Pogue asked. He'd already pushed Kate behind him and had moved to stand next to Caleb.

"All of you dead. Of course the odds aren't in my favor but I'll give it my best shot." Chase looked at Breanna and smiled sweetly at her. "All you had to do was wait."

"And what? Have to give you my power? Have to be with you?" Breanna asked with obvious disgust and out of frustration tried to pull away but it was no use. "It would never have happened."

"I thought you'd feel that way." Chase smiled again but this time at her foolishness. She thought by giving up her power she was safer. The girl didn't realize how wrong she was. A small spider crawled from under his hand and over her shirt until it reached her neck. "To bad you don't have the ability to heal anymore."

Breanna thought she understood what he meant. She thought he was going to break her neck or strangle her. It wasn't until Reid yelled and she felt her legs beginning to give out under her weight did she know something had happened.

Reid hadn't seen the spider but when he noticed appearance of dark veins traveling over her chest and over her body did he know what Chase had done. "No!" He tried to get at Chase but Caleb held him back. "You're going to kill her!"

"That's the idea." Chase snarled and shoved Breanna across the room. "You can have her back now."

Reid just barely caught Breanna's limp body but he wasn't prepared for the dead weight of it. For a moment he almost dropped her but he quickly recovered and tightened his hold around her. Her face was laying against his chest and she didn't seem to be moving. "Breanna." When he leaned her backwards to see into her face her head fell backwards to reveal her eyes closed. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on." She couldn't do this to him. Sure he had been angry and walked away from her but that didn't mean he didn't care about her or didn't want her. There was only one way to fix this. Before he'd even looked up to reveal his blackened eyes he extended his hand out and released a rope of power that wrapped around Chase's neck and lifted him into the air. "You thought I'd just let you get away with that?!"

There was a sound of rumbling thunder than a scream. Windows broke and when Reid turned around he found Tyler being lifted into the air. He was ascending. Unfortanetly Tyler's ascension was enough distraction for Chase to break free. Reid was thrown back into the wall by Chase's power and Breanna fell from his arms.

"You can't kill me." Chase floated down and smirked as he surveyed the other three boys struggling to stand up.

"You're not immortal." Caleb said as he stood up. Reid hadn't been the only one knocked backwards by Chase. Caleb glanced at Pogue to see him standing up then at Tyler who was still in the air screaming as waves of power ripped through him. Reid was already back to Breanna and kneeling at her side. "You're not getting away this time."

"I figured you'd feel that way." Chase brought his hands up so that his palms were almost a foot from one another. "But someone's going down with me."

Reid looked up just in time to see Caleb avoid the power Chase threw at him. Without leaving Breanna's side he lifted a large marble statue and sent it flying at Chase. He was able to avoid it but it was enough of a distraction for Pogue to send a pulse of power which succeeded in throwing Chase into a wall with enough force to crack it. Another ball of power hit Chase and Reid looked in the direction it had come from to find Tyler on his feet breathing heavily. With Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb keeping Chase busy Reid took the opportunity to scoop Breanna up and escape into another room.

"What happened?" Sarah rushed forward when she saw Reid enter the room with Breanna. When she saw the dark lines covering Breanna's body she stopped. "Oh my god."

Kate kneeled down on the floor next to where Reid settled her. "Was it…" she couldn't even voice her question when she remembered her own experience.

"A spider." Reid only allowed himself to look at Breanna's face one more time before hurrying out. He didn't want to leave her but Chase had to be dealt with. He'd come into all of their lives and turned them upside down. Chase had threatened friends and family and it was time to get rid of him.

Reid entered just in time to see Tyler fall to the floor right next to him. "That looked like it hurt."

"Shut up. He just won't fuckin die." Tyler pushed himself back up but held back from attacking. Both Pogue and Caleb were between him and Chase and it would have done them no good to get hit.

"He is annoying like that." Reid walked away from Tyler and gave all his attention to Chase. He was literally backed up against a wall until he succeeded in throwing Caleb up into the ceiling then into wall after finally letting him fall to the ground. He started to move but Reid was going to let him get far. They were trying to wear him down like Breanna said but Reid didn't think she actually had known how powerful Chase was. If they waited to long to take him out one of them was going to get hurt. Of course Breanna had already gotten hurt. Just like earlier Reid stretched out his hand and lifted Chase up by his throat. This time nothing was going to get in his way. "Let her go."

"Or what?" Chase tried to laugh but the increased pressure on his throat made it difficult. "Do you think I'm scared of you?"

That was the problem Caleb suddenly realized. Chase wasn't scared. He was just crazy. He wouldn't give up until he was dead.

Reid narrowed his eyes and threw Chase into another wall but didn't release him. "I said let her go!"

"Or you're going to kill me?" Chase choked out and tried to concentrate on summoning his power but he was losing consciousness and it was making it difficult for him to think about anything let alone summoning his power.

"Yes I'm going to kill you." Reid tightened his hold and watched with satisfaction as Chase struggled to breathe.

"Wait." Caleb grabbed his arm. Killing Chase would free Breanna of the spell and rid them of Chase but it would also leave them with a dead body that they were incapable of explaining.

Reid turned to Caleb and looked and him unbelievably. "Wait? Are you crazy? We've waited for months?"

"I know. Let him go." Reid didn't seem to be listening though. Instead of physically forcing Reid to let go Caleb tried talking to him. "I'm not going to let him go Reid. Breanna will be fine." That last comment seemed to finally get through to Reid and he finally released Chase and dropped him to the floor.

"It's over Chase." Caleb watched as Chase struggled to breathe and stand up. Caleb was through talking and through fighting with Chase. The other boy had caused enough damage. He'd killed and hurt innocent people. Even when Chase had escaped the first time he still had come back for more. It was time to end it. Caleb stepped in front of Reid and brought his hands up in front of him so that his palms were facing one another. As Chase still struggled to regain his balance Caleb stood calmly and drew on more and more power.

At first Reid wasn't sure what Caleb was doing but he finally knew. Caleb was going to finally finish Chase. Before Reid had the opportunity to get angry at Caleb got stepping in he forced himself to remember that Caleb was the more powerful of the four or them and had the better chance of destroying Chase. When Chase finally seemed to have regained his balance Reid waved his fingers in the boy's direction giving off only enough power to make him stumbled backwards. Then Reid stepped away and left Caleb to face their enemy.

"You had your chance Chase." Caleb knew he was saying it more to himself than Chase. He needed to let himself know that was he was doing was right, that Chase had his chance to escape. If he dwelled on it he wouldn't be able to go through with it. "I need him in front of the window." Caleb wasn't sure who did it but he was pretty sure it was Reid who used his power to strangle Chase's throat and lift him across the room to hang in front of the window. Caleb felt he should apologize for what he was about to do but he didn't in the end. Chase had never apologized for anyone he had ever killed. Caleb pulled the hand back holding the compact ball of power and released it. It hit Chase, entered him, and continued out the window taking him with it until they both disappeared in a ball of flame.

Reid was the first to run outside to see if Chase was actually gone. It appeared that he'd disappeared with the explosion but that's what they had thought the first time. There was no burning building to hide in as he had done with his first confrontation with Caleb though. If he was still alive they would see him.

"I think he's gone."

Reid turned to Tyler who was looking around at the Danver's land. Reid turned back to Caleb for confirmation. "Should there be a body?"

"I don't know. With that blast I'm not sure." That had been Caleb's plan though. He couldn't find the words to tell them though. He couldn't willingly say to them that he had actually thought out how to get rid of Chase without leaving a body.

After standing in silence for a few moments Reid blinked and shook his head. He turned from the other three boys and ran up the steps to the Danver's mansion. He'd forgotten about Breanna. It seemed forever before he gotten to the room he had left her in but it had only taken seconds. When he threw open the door he spotted her still on the floor but sitting up and looking at him without any trace of the spell that Chase had put on her.

Breanna had woken up to the eager eyes of Kate and Sarah. They quickly inquired as to how she was feeling but Breanna hadn't even known anything had been wrong. The last thing she had remembered was being on the staircase with Chase and passing out. Before she had gotten a chance to ask them what had happened Reid had walked into the room. Considering how angry he had been with her last time they had spoke she wasn't to sure how to react to his presence. Luckily she didn't have to decide on what to do. He came forward, kneeled down by her side, and brought his hand up to her cheek to tilt her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

To his relief all the evidence of the spider had disappeared along with Chase. "You were bitten by a spider. It was a spell."

Unconsciously, Breanna brought her hand up to her neck but found nothing. She knew enough to know that she could have died.

"Where's Caleb?" Sarah looked to Reid and tried to search his face for an answer.

Reid forced himself to look away from Breanna and to Sarah and Kate. "They're fine. Go ahead." The two girls didn't waste any time running out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

"What about Chase?" Breanna waited nervously during the few short moments before he responded.

"Hopefully gone for good. Are you okay?" She looked at him in confusion then looked down at herself in even more confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Breanna looked up at him and tried to make sense of what was going on. It seemed she still wasn't back to her normal self yet. His hand on her cheek brought her out of her haze and she did her best to focus on his face. "I'm fine. Are you sure about Chase?"

"Caleb threw a lot of power at him. More than any of us could have used. Then he was gone." She started to push herself up but he grabbed her arm and wrapped an arm around her waste to help her into a standing position.

"Thanks." The past twenty-four hours hadn't been kind to her and she was really starting to feel it. For a moment she held onto his arm to steady herself and when the room stopped spinning she released his arm. "I hope your right."

"Are you sure you're fine?" There was no evidence of the spider bite but she still didn't look like her old self and that was what concerned Reid. She looked liked she'd fall over at any moment. "You did almost die after all."

"Yea, I'm fine." Breanna could see the concern on his face and noted how he seemed to be hovering over her. It was rather touching but she was still wary of him. At this point she still wasn't sure of what was going on between them.

"Come on." Reid grabbed her hand and put a hand on her waste to usher her through the door.

"Where are we going?" When he pushed the door open she had forgotten all about her question and just stared at her surroundings. "What the hell happened?" The whole room was torn apart. There were cracks in the walls, broken furniture, scorch marks, and broken windows.

"Chase. Plus Tyler's ascension. It's a good thing they can afford this."

Breanna was a little surprised at how he dismissed what had happened but didn't say anything. When they got outside she spotted everyone else across the grounds surveying what appeared to have been a tree.

"Go get in my truck." He handed her his keys and started to walk towards the others.

"But I have my car." She started to protest that she was fine to drive and that she didn't want to leave her car but when Reid turned and looked sharply at her she didn't say another word.

"You're not driving anywhere." After noting that she didn't have her purse he continued. "I'll get someone to get your things and drive your car back to the school."

He started to turn again and she cringed before speaking again. The look he gave her the first time hadn't been very kind and she knew it wouldn't be the second time either. "What about my keys, I need to get into my room."

Reid turned around again and glared. "I have a room. And if you are so insistent to get into your own don't you think I could manage that."

Breanna pressed her lips together and nodded. She hadn't thought of that.

"Now go get in the truck." Reid found to keep the anger from his voice but he couldn't understand why she was concerned over her car and her keys when she had almost died.

This time she didn't say a word and only followed his order. After she got in the truck she watched him make his way over to the others. There was no way to tell what was being said but when Reid got back to his truck she could tell he was even more of a foul mood than he had been before. She decided it would probably be best not to inquire as to what was wrong so they sat the whole ride back to Spencer in silence.

When they had gotten back to Spencer still Reid had remained silent and Breanna found she was starting to discover how temperamental he really was. His emotions went up and down like a roller coaster so that she never knew what was going on with him. He'd seemed so kind and concerned when she'd woken up but then he was angry again. They'd walked the halls in silence but when they started to pass the hall down to her room she stopped. "Reid, my room."

He'd hoped she had forgotten about that. It was hard enough for him to admit to himself that he wanted her to stay with him so it was impossible for him to admit it to her. "Why?"

Breanna sighed in exasperation. "Look at me. My clothes are dirty from being outside and I'm pretty sure I have blood in my hair. Maybe I would just like to shower and put on some clean clothes." She noticed him consider it for a moment and she didn't know whether to laugh or yell at him. She couldn't believe he was actually considering on whether or not to let her shower.

"Alright." He headed down the hallway to her room and when he got to her door he held his hand over the door knob then after a soft click he rested his hand on the knob and turned it.

It was still some what of a shock to see him using freely in front of her but she decided not to mention it. "Thank you." She pushed the door open then started to collect some things.

"Come on." Reid said with an impatient sigh as she walked back and forth across her room.

Finally Breanna couldn't stand his attitude any longer and turned to face him. "Reid, you don't have to stay. You said so yourself that Chase was gone. So what's the big deal?"

The big deal was that he still couldn't be positive that Chase was gone and he was still concerned about her. Reid also didn't like the thought of being away from her for reasons that had nothing to do with Chase. "Does it matter? Come on."

She wanted to tell him that it did matter. After revealing her secret to Reid she wasn't sure where they stood and she needed that clarified. She was still too scared to upset him again out of fear that he would push her away so she chose not to pursue it. Instead she finished collecting her belongings and they exited her room in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Finding Somewhere to Belong

Author: Calie

Rating: PG

Summary: A new girl arrives at Spencer only days after Chase's disappearance. She comes with a secret but starts to find it very hard to keep with a very annoying boy following her around. Reid/OC

Notes: Never fear. I was determined to finish this. I wrote the end of this chapter like three times and I am still not happy with it but this is the best version I've come up with. I guess my main problem was making Reid get over his issues with Breanna and making him content in the end. As we all know he isn't like that. So I hope everyone likes how the end turned out. There are a few sentences that leave this story open for a sequel but we'll see. I've got a couple of other fanfic interests at the moment. My fandoms change like every couple of months. I am going to try to work up a one parter though. Review please. I'd like to hear how everyone liked the series. So here it is. The End.

After showering Breanna had walked slowly back to Reid's room. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him. It was more the case of her being afraid of what he'd have to say. When she knocked on the door she had waited anxiously for him to answer. When he answered his clothes had been changed and his wet hair led her to assume he had showered also. Instead of letting her though he stepped out of his room and closed the door.

"Tyler's on his way back." Reid said to answer her confused look and grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hallway. She yanked her hand away though and he sighed angrily. After all, what right did she have to be angry with im. When he turned around to face her he glared down at her. "What now?"

"Stop dragging me around and telling me what I can and can't do. I don't know what's wrong but you can't talk to me like this." She didn't care how much he still might be upset with her; she wasn't going to stand for how he was treating her. In the very beginning Breanna had been made aware of Reid's controlling attitude and she had known right away that she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Did you want to stay in my room with Tyler there?" She seemed to back down at his question then her eyes narrowed and he knew she wasn't done.

"No, but you could ask instead of puling me like a dog. If you're going to act like this then why even bother being around me. You don't seem very happy to be near me." He didn't deny it and she couldn't ignore the hurt she felt by his silence.

Being angry and not talking to her made it easier to ignore that he was worried about her. She'd kept things from him, things that should have driven him from her. Instead he couldn't leave her side.

All she wanted was an explanation but instead he held out his hand. She interpreted it as a request to follow him and placed her hand in his. At least he didn't grab her and pull her. "Reid," she finally said after a few moments of silence and being led through the halls, "what's wrong?"

There were so many answers to that question but he wasn't prepared to answer her. "Not right now."

The even tone of his voice stung and it brought unwelcome tears to her eyes. She didn't want to be upset by his attitude but it hurt. She didn't ask again and just let him lead her to her room. When they got there she stopped in front of her door and turned to him. "Just go back to your room Reid. You have no obligation to stay with me." She didn't want to be around him when he was being cold and indifferent. She missed his laid back attitude. Reid wasn't the brooding type. A lot had happened she knew but she couldn't be around him like this.

"Why would I be obligated?" The last thing he expected was her to send him away. It should have been the other way around considering what happened.

"I don't know. But you don't seem happy being here with me." Her voice was strained as she admitted what she thought of him. It was hard not to cry when he still remained indifferent to her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Reid said as used to unlock her door then pushed it open. Disregarding her request not to be pushed around, he put a hand on her back and pushed her in. He wasn't doing it to be mean but he had the feeling she wouldn't have let him in other wise.

"Stop it!" Breanna yelled and looked at him angrily. After shutting the door he turned and stared down at her with a neutral look on his face. "And stop looking like you don't care. Because if you don't care then why are you here? Either you like me or you don't but at least look like it."

"So what do you want?" Reid said evenly and tried to hide how he was really feeling. He wasn't good at it but the last thing he wanted to show was how much she really affected him.

"I want you to say something. You were more than willing to do so at the Danver's and you were more than willing to yell at me and leave me before Chase grabbed me." Her last comment had the desired affect. In just over a month's time Breanna knew exactly what buttons to push to get Reid riled up.

"So it's my fault?!" Reid exclaimed and stepped forward. "That's all you can think about is what I didn't do for you. I almost killed him because if I didn't you were going to die. Plus you lie to me. Somehow you still turn this all around to be my fault."

His angry revelation was a little hard for her to fully absorb at first. She didn't know how Chase had died but just the fact that Reid had almost killed him for her was a little surprising. That still didn't help her understand how he felt though. "So do you hate me or not, stop avoiding it."

"You are either blind or crazy." He expected her to be angry at his statement but instead she looked up at him calmly and expectantly. For some reason her anger would have been more comforting but her patient stare wasn't. Reid sighed and tried to calm himself down. It wasn't something that he could do often but he did his best to try. "If I hated you don't you think I'd be gone right now? Whether you like it or not I have more than enough reason to walk out this door right now but I haven't left you once."

His statement was very sobering. She knew by what he said that she was on shaky ground with him and probably would be for a while. None of that mattered right now though as long as she could be with him.

"I'll get over it." Reid said eventually and noted that she was just surprised by his comment as he was. Unsure of what he was doing and whether or not it was a good idea, Reid stepped forward, cupped her face with his hands, and lowered his head to kiss her. He hadn't been sure if she was going to let him but he was relieved when she did.

There had been no chance of Breanna refusing his kiss. In fact she was pretty relieved when his lips touched hers. His stand off attitude had made it painful to be around him but when he kissed her she was able to forget all of that. Unfortunately, their kiss didn't last very long and he dropped his hands from her face and straitened up. "Are you sure you can?"

"I'm sure." Reid walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. Instead of sitting next to him like he thought she would she just stood there. "I'm not going to bite."

Breanna gave a soft snort. "Where have I heard that before?" Regardless, she walked across the room and sat down next to him. "Do you really think he's gone?"

Reid looked over at her but she was staring down at her feet which were lightly tapping on the floor. It was hard not to hear the apprehensiveness in her voice. He knew she had been scared and considering who they were dealing with it wasn't uncommon for Chase to just disappear. Reid could tell her he thought Chase was gone but it wouldn't make a difference to her he knew. He had a feeling she would be looking over her shoulder for a while. "I do, but I know you don't." She finally looked at him and tried to smile.

"Your right, I don't." She waited for him to say something but he didn't. With a frown she looked back down at her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell he was still looking at her but she found against turning her head. They couldn't exactly carry on a light conversation considering what had happened within the past twenty-four hours and the last thing she wanted to talk about was Chase, her secrets, or what had happened between them. Unfortunately, those were the three most popular topics between them at the moment.

"That's it right?" Reid asked. "There's nothing else I should know. Because this was a lot." She didn't say anything at first and for a moment he was concerned that perhaps there was more she hadn't told him.

There were things, things that she had read about but weren't sure if they were truth or fiction. She'd read stories of monsters, fairies, and ancients histories but none of them had been proven truth or false. So instead of revealing any of those stories to him she kept her silence. "No, that's it." After all, they were just stories. He just nodded at her response and kept his silence. "So is it really okay?"

Reid rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face with his hands. The past couple of days had taken their toll and he didn't know how much of himself he had left to continue to discuss with her. With a tired sigh he rested his head on one hand and turned his head to face her. "Are you okay with what I am? Are you okay with me being different?"

The look on his face was so worn out and tired that she couldn't find any need to prolong their conversation any longer. "I don't want normal."

"Really?" Reid cocked an eyebrow. He had to admit, being with someone that was aware of his abilities was a relief. Reid stood up, leaned over her, and placed both hand beside her on the bed. "You're sure?"

Breanna nodded nervously. Just a moment ago he had seemed so tired but in a second she was reminded of the boy that had first approached her. That Reid had joked, teased, and been rather suggestive. That was the same person leaning over her with a smirk and suggestive gleam in his eye. "I was."

"To late to change your mind." Reid smirked at the uncomfortable look on her face. After all, it'd been that look he'd worked so hard to achieve in the beginning. Nothing had rivaled that uncomfortable, fearful look on her face every time he had snuck up behind her.

Breanna gasped when his eyes flashed for just a moment and lights went out and the door locked. "Reid." Her warning tone did nothing to deter him though. Instead he pushed her back onto the bed and pressed his lips against hers. There was going to be no deterring him and she was happy with that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aftermath**

Notes: So this was finished. I kinda got this idea and I wanted to right it. I thought about posting it as a new story but since it is a direct continuation of this one I didn't. Perhaps I'll remove the chapter later and post it as a new story. I am going to change this to in progress because I think I want to write another chapter. If I change my mind well then I will change it to complete, although I kind of left the end open. We'll see. Maybe if the reviews are good I'll be motivated.

"Breanna." He waited and still not response. "Breanna."

"Hm."

"You need to wake up."

"My head hurts." The aching became more painful as her mind began to clear and she began damning him for waking her.

"I know." At this point he'd had enough of waiting for her to wake and pulled her up by her shoulders. "Sit up."

The sudden movement brought a wave of nausea over her and she struggled not to lose her stomach. "Reid stop." She dropped her head into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt too block out the light. It wasn't until she felt his fingers move her hair did she open them. From her bent position her eyes met his bare stomach. Then his fingers brushed over her scalp and she winced. "That hurt."

"I know. You're bleeding." Reid grabbed the towel and pressed it to her head and straitened up. "Your head wasn't this bad. What happened?"

"It was healing." Breanna put her hand over the towel and winced at the pressure. When he let go and stepped back she looked up at him. "Before, I had a tendency to heal rather fast. Now…." Breanna sighed. "I don't."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" When she shook her head he spoke again. "I would probably agree. But considering waking you up was like trying to wake the dead I might be open to the idea."

"Right. So I fell? And then what about the huge gash on my chest that is also hurting like hell now?"

"For the love of…" Reid kneeled down in front of her again. "Lift up your shirt."

"No!" Her own voice was too much for her head and she couldn't help but wince.

"Trust me, I don't get turned on by half naked girls with blood and possible concussions." She glared at him but he didn't care. "Now let me see your chest."

"Asshole." Breanna mumbled but did as he requested. He'd only seen her naked onceof times and it was in the past couple of days. She still was uncomfortable around him. With one hand it was difficult to lift up her shirt so when he sighed and grabbed the hem to pull it up she tensed. But his eyes didn't seem to be fixated on her breasts.

"It isn't too bad." Reid dropped her shirt and thought about making a comment about her breasts to lighten the mood, but after the reminder of the wound on her head and the deep gash he couldn't bring himself to. Although the force that wounded her chest had been invisible it looked like someone had taken a knife to it. "Your head. What did it hit?"

"Just the wall I think." Breanna lowered the towel from her head and looked. There was only a little blood which brought her some relief.

"What about your lip?"

Breanna brought her fingers to her lip. It didn't feel very bad but she remembered the taste of blood. "Oh." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting. "He slapped me." He didn't say anything and just stared at her. She expected a little concern, but not the steel blank look. She was about to question him when the mirror in the room shattered. She jumped and looked at the falling glass. The sound of more breaking glass made her turn her head to find the lamp in pieces. When she looked back at him his eyes flashed and the TV followed. "Stop!"

Reid stood up and sighed. He felt a little better after blowing up some stuff, but it didn't relieve the guilt.

"Thank you. It's just a little unnerving. I mean I know you can, but to see it…." She shook her head. That last thing she wanted to do was sit there and dwell on what he could do. "Are you okay?" She winced slightly as she questioned. Considering that she still wasn't comfortable with where she stood with him and his most recent outburst she was a little unsure about questioning him.

"Fine. Your Tylenol?" She pointed towards the bathroom. He dug it out of the cabinet and when he came back she was already holding a bottle of water. "Here." She took it from his handed and preceded to open the bottle. When she was through he took both bottles from her and set them aside. "Why don't you lay back down. I'll clean this up." Reid looked around and frowned. "I'll replace it."

Just as he turned away she called after him. "We can get it later. Will you just come lay with me."

Reid stopped and turned around. "I didn't really feel like picking up glass anyway." She smiled at him and went to stand only to sway on her feet before stumbling. He reached out with an invisible force to steady her before he was able to grab her with his own hands. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Did you do that?" Breanna shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dizziness. "Grab me before you even moved." He frowned and she knew he had. "You've got to stop Reid. You can't keep-."

"Anyway…sit back down." The last conversation he really wanted to have was her nagging him about the use of his powers.

"I just wanted to see how bad I looked." He frowned again at her. It was a look that she was getting really tired of. When they first met he was full of smirks and sarcasm. Of course she understood they all came pretty close to dying, but she still missed the old Reid.

"Your fine." Reid brought his hands up and brushed her hair behind her ears and smoothed down a few errant strands.

"That was actually kind of sweet."

"I'm not always an asshole."

"No." She said softly. His hands fell away from her hair but settled on her waste. When he pulled her hips against his own her breath came out shakily. "Maybe a little snarky though." One hand slid under her shirt and rested on her back. Breanna rested her hands on his bare chest and slid her hands up. She could feel his muscles tensing under his skin at her touch. Their first time had been somewhat of a blur. She couldn't remember just one thing from there time together. All thoughts of that night disappeared when his lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and for a minute she thought she would have fallen as another wave of dizziness took over her. But his arms were tight around her and she didn't even think he realized it. The hand on her hip slid under her shirt, over her ribs and to her bare breast. She arched into him and as she did so the dizziness hit her again, followed by a sharp pain in her head. She gasped aloud and grabbed onto his shoulders as her knees gave out.

Reid tightened his arm around her falling body. "Hey." Her forehead was resting again his chest and he could hear her breathing heavily. "Breanna." She still hadn't made a move to stand on her own. He brought his other hand to the back of her head and tilted it back. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him through hooded eyes.

"I'm okay." Breanna straitened out her legs but held her onto his arms just in case.

"And I guess I can't be credited with making your knees go out."

She laughed despite the situation they were in.

"Come on." Reid helped her back to the bed and sat her down. "Maybe later…when you aren't passing out on me."

"Yea." Breanna lay down and curled on her side. "Don't leave."

"I'm not." There was a certain amount of fear in her eyes then. He had noticed the first time when she asked him to lay with him. He wanted to believe that it wasn't Chase she still feared but he couldn't. "He's gone Breanna."

"I know." She looked away from him and closed her eyes, but somehow she couldn't convince herself of that.

"NO!" Breanna sat up and kicked at them. Her body itched all over. "Get off!" She screamed and tried to brush them off of her body. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them crawling all over her.

"Breanna!" Reid grabbed her arms when she started clawing at her arms. She didn't see him though, and struggled against him.

They moved over her skin and then he was on top of her and she couldn't get away. "Get them off!"

She grabbed at his arms and dug her nails into his skin. He grabbed her wrists and brought them together in front of her to stop her from attacking him. Her feet kicked and for a minute he thought she would be able to throw him off. "Dammit." Reid straddled her waste and held her wrists in one hand. "Breanna." Her body bucked up against him but she couldn't move.

"Please don't." She cried out to him. But he held her down. There was no getting away from him. "No."

The fight in her body was giving out and instead she just cried. "Breanna." But she only sobbed louder. He leaned over her and brushed her cheek gently. "Breanna I'm not Chase."

His breath brushed against her face and his hands touched her cheek. "No, no, no." She tried scrambling up the bed but he held her down. "Let go!" She yanked at her hands hard, but his grip tightened.

"Chase is dead. We're in your room remember?" She turned her face away from him and sobbed harder.

"Don't touch me. Please."

"Hey." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Listen to me. I'm Reid, not Chase. There are no spiders Breanna." But nothing he said made a difference. "Look at me." Her eyes were shut tight though. "Look at me!" Her body was still and it took him a few moments to realize he'd done that. "Now calm down." Her breath was shaky and her body shook underneath him, but at least she seemed to be settling down. He wanted to believe it was just a dream but it felt like more than that. It wasn't someone using, but the left over's of a really strong spell. It probably started out as a dream but it turned into so much more. He hated to use on her but it was the only way. "Open your eyes Breanna." Her eyes opened, but her pupils were dilated and he could tell that she really didn't see him. "Now listen. There are no spiders and I'm not Chase." She whimpered and shrunk beneath him. "Uh uh. Calm down." Her breathing slowed again and this time he pushed harder.

The darkness in front of her and the faceless man on top of her wavered for a moment. Was it a dream, or was Chase putting images in her head. Her world blurred again and then seemed to fade away into brightness. She winced at the light at first but when her eyes began to adjust she focused. "Reid?" It was him above her the whole time, not Chase, holding her down while she kicked, screamed, and clawed at him. "Oh no."

Then she was crying again. Reid didn't like crying in the first place, but he'd had his fill of it to last a lifetime. "It's not what you think Breanna. He IS dead. I'd know if someone was using. It was a spell. It was weak and broken. Probably just remnants of the other times he used on you."

She wanted to believe him, but it would take her a long time before she wouldn't look over her shoulder and jump at shadows. "Your eyes. Can you-. Can you change them back?" As much as she hated to admit it, it reminded her to much of Chase. The blackness faded away and she found blue eyes staring down at her.

"Sorry." He released her hands and moved off of her body. "But breaking that spell wasn't easy." Reid threw his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and turned to her. "Why don't you get dressed then will go over to my room. Tyler's mother, she's some kind of doctor at the hospital. I want to bring you over to see her." She opened her mouth to speak but he held his hand up. "I don't want to hear it. She knows what we are, so there it can't hurt to have her check you out." He walked around the bed and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Breanna stood up slowly and stood there. He waited expectantly, ready to grab her if she fell. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" When she nodded he released her hand. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine!" Breanna exclaimed and walked to her dresser. Her head throbbed with the movement but her vision never blurred. After she pulled a few pieces of clothing out she turned to him and was met by a moody glare. "What?"

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right back." He grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head.

Breanna groaned. "I'm sorry. But you don't have to hover."

At first he wasn't going to say anything and just sat on her bed to pull his shoes on. When he stood up and looked back at her expectant expressions he broke. "Your bleeding from your head, I know it still hurts, you have a knife size gash on your chest, you're passing out, and you're still being effected by Chase's spell and your fine?!?"

"Sorry." She meant it but she was reluctant to say so. As much as she hated it he was right. She was a mess.

"Stop pouting and go get dressed." She glared at him, but didn't respond, and headed to the bathroom.


End file.
